


12 Days of Fluffmas

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: >:D, Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Chrysocolla - Freeform, Cookies, Cooking, Cute, Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse, Dorks in Love, Dude you're dating this isnt highschool and I'm not a crab with a Jamaican accent just do it, Enjoy the fluff!!, F/F, Fluff, Fun, Hot Chocolate, Human Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Human Peridot (Steven Universe), I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am the fluff goddess, I need a nap, I still need to tag stuff tho, If you wanna kill time this is your fic man, It's fluff y'all, Just kiss the girl, Kissing, Lapis is a gay coward, Love, Mafia AU, Merry Christmas, Mini Marshmallows, Miriam is a wise woman, Mistletoe, Nerd Peridot (Steven Universe), Nobody Loves You The Way I Do, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Presents, Pumpkin - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Romantic dances, Shia LeBouf style, Short & Sweet, Sweet, TWID, True Love, Walk in the snow, Yandere Lapis, also a very tired kid, also comment cause why not, it was fun writing this, kudos are nice too, like this:, so cute, so plz patience is appreciated, some might be tiny cause time y' know, there'll be one fic per day till X-mas, they are their kids, tree ornaments, yay, yeah i'm not shutting up about that, you suck Timmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 12 Days of Fluffmas for all my lovely readers.





	1. Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nobody Loves You The Way I Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654068) by [Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse/pseuds/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse). 



> On the first day of Fluffmas
> 
> My true love gave to me
> 
> A sweet little fluffy fanfic

It was a beautiful snowy day on the state of Delmarva, and there was no doubt about it. The sun was shining bright and the cold air of the morning brought a pleasant relief, and the proximity of the holidays filled the air with cheerful songs and warm hearts, especially in a little town called Beach City. That was the home of the innocent woman known as Peridot, the cute cinnamon roll that for reasons that would take an entire different fic to explain was now living with one of the heads of Beach city mafia, in the deepness of a built in cave that hid their house. The girl lived happily in that place, and was now enjoying the peace and quiet of her home. Or at least she was, until she heard someone call her name.

“Oh, Peri-baby!” The sweet voice said in a sing song tone. “Can you come down for a minute please? I got something to show you!”

Peridot brought her gaze up from the book she had been reading towards the direction from where the noise was coming. It was more than clear to her that was her beautiful girlfriend calling for her, so she immediately got up and made her way out of their her room and to the ground floor of the perfectly concealed house they lived in.

Soon she was at the bottom of the stairs. “Lapis?”

“Over here!”

She walked into the kitchen as the voice told her to, right where a sweet, gorgeous woman was patiently waiting for her. She was wearing a black long sleeved wool sweater and jeans, but the most striking thing about her –besides her electric blue hair- was the apron she was wearing. Not only due to the fact that the apron had a funny print of ‘Dear Santa, I can explain…’, but mostly since the blonde knew her lover was no chef. All meals were always prepared by the other inhabitants of the house, such as Pearl or Sheena, and whenever Lapis or Peridot herself were involved they would always just do tiny tasks or else the smoke alarm would go off in within five minutes tops.

“Hey Lapis.” Peridot smiled.

“Hello pretty!” Lapis greeted her cheerfully. “Come here, I got something for you!”

The blonde barely had the time to take a couple steps before having a spoonful of a foreign paste shoved into her face. She looked at it and then at the bluenette, who had an eager look on her face.

Lapis leaned the spoon closer to the smaller girl’s mouth. “Come on, don’t be shy. I promise it’s good!”

Peridot just gave her an amused look and proceeded to close her eyes and open her little mouth to let the Hawaiian feed her. She took the wooden spoon into her mouth and as soon as the mystery substance hit her tongue buds her face lit up and let out a moan of delight.

“Do you like it?” Asked Lapis.

The blonde nodded eagerly. “It’s delicious! What is it?”

“Cookie dough!”  She took a step back so Peridot could get a better view of the kitchen, it looked like the spirit of Christmas was getting to the little house as a multitude of cooking ingredients and utensils were scattered around. Eggs, flour, milk, salt, vanilla, and all kind of recipients and weird gadgets could be seen. Surprisingly enough the place was pretty tidy for a kitchen that was being subjected to such a messy activity as, well, cooking.

“Pearl was making some Christmas cookies for us to have after dinner but she got a call from Sheena, she needed her back at their district due to some mix up with a cargo or something. So she asked me to finish it for her.”

Oh there it was, Pearl had always been a neat freak so it wasn’t like she would have allowed _any_ place under her command to go dirty. Not even a place expected to.

“Do you really like the cookie dough? I’ve never baked cookies before, and with Pearl gone I’m trying my best to follow the recipe but I’ve never been one for cooking so…” Lapis said bashfully.

“I love it!” Peridot smiled cheekily. “I’ve never tried raw cookie dough before, but I can tell it’s the best!”

Lapis blushed a little but then raised an eyebrow. “Never? But I thought your family celebrated Christmas every year?”

“Well, yeah but we always just bought the cookies. My brothers loved any kind of cookies so they would always get some, but they would just buy them to the scout girls in the supermarket, and my mom wouldn’t be around on Christmas in the first place so it wasn’t like she would bake them for us. Whenever we visited my other relatives never let me have any, I’m still not sure why though. Also my dad was as good of a cook as I am. And I burn water.” She laughed faintly.

She heard the bluenette giggle a bit, right before she held her hand. “Well, if you stayed and helped me finish baking, you could have all the cookie dough you wanted…” She offered sheepishly.

Peridot just stared at her for a couple seconds. Was this sweet, wonderfully cute woman really trying to bribe her with delicious raw food just so she would stay a little longer with her?

How much cuter could this girl be?

“Uhm, so all I have to do to get more tasty treats is stay next to the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen?” She pretended to ponder for a few seconds, just a little before wrapping her arms around the bluenette’s waist. “Sounds like a win-win to me.”

Lapis smiled at her with warm cheeks, and the blonde stepped on the tip of her toes so she could kiss her softly. Lapis put her arms around her shoulders in return, and being so close she could feel how fast her heart was beating.

They were soon taking care of the baking again, well actually more just taking the cookie dough and making little Christmas shapes with it. Pearl had been smart enough to get the actual ‘baking’ part out the way before passing the reins to Lapis, she wouldn’t have appreciated finding the smoke alarm had gone off within the first five minutes of her absence.

They were having a lot of fun, making the little Christmas cookies. They had bought recently several kinds of cookie cutters so they were soon surrounded by little stars, pine trees, angels, Santa hats and boots all made of delicious soon to be chocolate chip cookies.

Well, they sort of were actually. Some time had passed since they had started and Lapis couldn’t help but notice that the ratio cookie dough-cookie on the tray was not proportional at all. She payed a little attention and the reason was clear enough; Peridot had kept the bluenette to her part of the deal and had been taking generous spoonfuls of the paste back and forth, which also explained why she suddenly seemed so full of cheerful noises. And smiling a lot wider… and talking more than usual…and buzzing a little….Oh oh.

The short woman was probably sugar high by now.

“Hey princess, are you okay?” She had a feeling she already knew the answer.

“Yes I’m fine I’m very fine actually baking cookies is very fun!” The blonde said really quickly. “I love cookie dough it’s so good and nice and the texture is great I want more! Oh wait I should clean first it’s very messy right now I wasn’t watching and I spilled lots of juice here that reminds me of that episode where Percy-”

Before she knew it Peridot was pacing around the kitchen like a tiny flash of light, her little arms moving around at full speed doing about three different things at the same time and her mouth never stopped the rambling. Which was also at inhuman speed.

Okay, Lapis might have a clue now of why Peridot’s family wouldn’t let her have much cookie dough or any other sugary treat before.

She means, if that’s what happened to her now that she was an _adult_ God only knew what kind of sugary hell would unleash at the tiny hands of a young Peridot.

That would probably happen to her offspring too, actually.

Which with some luck would also be Lapis’.

The thought made both her cheeks and chest really warm all of a sudden. That always happened whenever she thought about the beautiful possibility of having kids with the little woman, it just made her so, so happy and hopeful. And why wouldn’t it? The possibilities were so exciting! Having children with her, no matter what gender they were, raising them together, helping them achieve their dreams and being there with them, supporting them as they became wonderful adults, all with the help of her beautiful wife, it was more than anyone could ever ask for.

She was so deep in her thoughts that it took her a second to register that the primary subject of her current fantasy was no longer in the kitchen. She got worried for a moment, since a sugar high Peridot could be anywhere causing all kinds of trouble, until she heard some faint groaning in the distance. She followed the sound intently until she realized it was coming from the living room.

Stepping into that room and looking around she immediately noticed the little blonde strands of hair poking from the couch, the exact place all the groaning was coming from. It was the kind of sound as in someone was in slight pain, which made her a little worried.

She circled her way around the couch until she was in front of a miserable looking Peridot, the girl was holding her stomach with both hands and rubbing slightly as little groans of pain left her mouth.

“Peri-baby?”

“Ughhh.” The tiny woman looked up at her. “I don’t feel very good.”

It looked like the saying was true after all; everything that goes up must come down eventually. The sugar in Peridot’s blood seemed to have finally slowed down and so did she, just to finally slump down on the couch and start feeling the side effects of eating too much raw cookie dough.

Meaning; her tummy was aching.

“Oh, my princess I’m so sorry.” Lapis knelt down next to her with a guilty grimace. “I didn’t mean for this to happen, I’m so sorry.”

“What? No! Lapis this is not your fault!” Peridot mustered as much as her stomach ache let her. “It was me who ate all that cookie dough, I’m supposed to be an adult and got carried away. I’m the one who should be apologizing.”

Lapis just put a hand over her belly and started rubbing, making the ache ease a little. Or at least that’s what the relaxed expression on the blonde’s face suggested, she was looking now very extremely peaceful and Lapis could have sworn she heard a light purring.  

“You know, it’s too bad your tummy’s hurting. I was hoping we could end the day with some hot chocolate.”

Peridot perked up so quickly at the mention of the sweet treat it was almost embarrassing, her indigestion magically gone in an instant. “Oh, you _do_ want some?”

The Greek woman nodded eagerly, inciting a giggle from Lapis and earning a kiss on the nose. “Alright, give me a moment then. You just relax and look cute.”

With that the taller woman left towards the kitchen, inwardly enjoying the small blush she had gotten from the blonde before she left. In a matter of minutes she was back with two big mugs filled with the delicious promised drink, with tiny marshmallows to top.

In a moment they were curled up against each other on the couch, enjoying the tasty treat and cuddling under a nice warm blanket Lapis had brought for them (it was a universal law that blankets made cuddling a 100% more enjoyable).

As they warmed up and the temperature outside cooled down, Lapis couldn’t help but think she really wouldn’t mind spending the rest of her life like this. Safe, warm, happy, with such a gorgeous little person by her side to care for and love with all her might.

Hopefully, one day they’d be more than one…

“Maybe.” She whispered to herself. “Maybe one day…”


	2. Babie's first snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek into the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the second day of Fluffmas
> 
> My true love gave to me
> 
> Two little children
> 
> And a sweet little fluffy fanfic

“Alright kids, are you ready?”

Lapis was standing at the bottom of the stairs, right in front of the main door of her cozy little home. She was wearing winter clothes, such as a her dark blue parka, gloves, thick trousers and a little blue knit cap her wife had made for her during the pregnancy, since they had both decided to knit a LOT of clothes for their little precious babies.

Speaking of the which, she could already hear their little feet rushing down the stairs.

“Coming mamma!”

Two of what could easily be confused with little elves were soon in front of her, and Lapis could feel her soul warm up instantly at the sight of them. They were of course her beautiful two year old children, Pumpkin and Chrysocolla, the adorable twins she loved so much ever since before they were even born. And how couldn’t she? Such a charming little boy and gorgeous little girl, they were more than Lapis could have ever asked for, they were just so cute and nice and absolutely perfect to her eyes. She looked down at them and gave her a heart melting smile.

“Are you guys ready for some fun in the snow?” She ruffled their hair affectionately, causing some little childish laughs.

“Yeah!” The twins said at unison with bright smiles.

“Wait! You can’t go out like that!”

The three of them turned their heads to the source of the voice, at the top of the stairs was a little blonde woman going down as fast as her little legs allowed her. It was Peridot, the little cinnamon roll that Lapis had somehow managed to woo and marry so many years ago, not to mention have a family of their own with. She was panting a little once she reached the bottom but was sporting an affectionate smile. Not to mention one little knit beanie in each hand.

“You can’t go out without these! It’s really cold outside and I don’t want you to get sick.” She put a hat on each toddler with help of her blue haired wife –inciting some grumbling protests from the little kids- and once that was done she placed a sweet kiss on both little foreheads.

“ _Now_ you can go out.” She giggled.

“Coming mommy?” Asked Pumpkin.

“Of course I am!” The Peridot smiled. “Someone has to make sure you don’t get into trouble.”

“What about me? I’m coming too!” Lapis smirked.

“Don’t worry sweetie, I’ll make sure you don’t get in trouble either.”

“Hey!”

They all burst out laughing at this, and Lapis made sure to kiss her wife’s cheek before she headed to the front door and opened it. As soon as she did the twins let out a little amazed gasp.

At that moment, the entire neighborhood was the very definition of heaven to them. A thin layer of white powder covered every surface in sight and if you listened close enough the echo of Christmas carols could be heard in the distance. The scenery was charming every time of the year but whenever the first snow began to fall it became just magical.

“Race Chysy!” Pumpkin nudged his sister on the shoulder with a big smile, and soon they were both in the front yard where a generous amount of snow could be used for all kind of purposes, that Lapis and Peridot were more than happy to help with. After all, this was the first snow of the season and the twins had been waiting all year for it! They loved winter so much, and you could see it by the look in their faces.

As the kids started throwing snow at each other in a mini-snowball fight Lapis and Peridot stood behind them, watching their offspring with adoring eyes.

The twins were, indisputably, the cutest kids they had ever seen. Pumpkin had curly ginger hair that was soft just like his mother’s was, also wore glasses like she did and had her bright green eyes, which would light up whenever he was excited about anything –which was always, he was such a cheerful kid. His sister Chrysocolla on the other hand wasn’t as extroverted as he was, but not any less amazing. She was absolutely beautiful, had fluffy gold hair –just like her mother- and somehow had the exact same eyes as Lapis. Dark, blue, and mesmerizing. She was young but extremely smart, and was already as a talented singer as her blue haired mom was.

Not to mention how adorable they looked in their little winter clothes, Pumpkin was wearing a small parka just like his momma Lapis –except his was orange, the kid just loved that color- along some tiny mittens and blue little trousers, not to mention his little boots. Little Chrysy was also absolutely adorable, her little blue winter coat kept her safe from the cold as did her little ear muffs. Plus she was wearing a cute little blue scarf that covered her mouth and a bit of her nose, it was just so endearing Lapis thought her heart could melt.

Those were the reasons why both their moms would always agree one thing: their kids were the best thing in the world.

And they loved them both so much.

“Can you believe how amazing they are?” The bluenette whispered, holding her wife’s hand tightly.

Peridot just smiled at her. “Nope.” She leaned her head on her shoulder. “But again, it’s been years and I still can’t believe so many things.”

“Like what?”

“You.” She giggled. “I still can’t believe I found someone like you. You are so wonderful, so caring and so beautiful, ever since I met you my life became a thousand times better.”

Despite of the cold, Lapis could feel herself warm up completely. Especially her face. “That’s what I should be saying, princess. You are the reason I’m alive, and happy, and so so grateful of such an amazing life. I never thought I would be able to feel anything at all, and now I just can’t stop feeling so much whenever I’m with you.”

She could see Peridot was going a little red as well, so she leaned closer to plant a sweet kiss on her lips.

Which was interrupted by a flying snowball.

“Hey!” Lapis was completely taken aback by the sudden attack –which landed right on top of her head- but soon smiled and laughed to herself when she saw who the culprit was: her dear daughter Chrysocolla. The little devil was standing a few feet from them with a devilish smile on her face.

 “Momma, snow fight!”

The Hawaiian smiled back at her as she bent down and gathered some snow between her hands, her intentions more than clear as the little girl run away laughing.

“You are getting a snow fight alright!”

A couple minutes later the whole family was throwing snowballs at each other, little while spheres would fly around in between giggles and happy flushed faces.

“Duck and cover!” Peridot laughed as she totally not on purpose tried and failed to avoid her kids’ shots and hid behind a small pile of snow she had made, and Lapis followed suit with one ‘impenetrable fort’ of her own.

Truth be told the snow piles weren’t nearly enough to cover neither of them, they had made them just big enough so their little angels could hide behind them. Each mother would have a child on their team, Pumpkin with the Hawaiian momma and Chrysocolla with the Greek mommy.

But of course, just to keep things interesting, they would switch teams back and forth until at some point it was the twins against the moms. The twins won obviously, they were and would always be the best team in the world and their moms were more than happy to crown them ‘King and Queen of the snow lands’. They would even bow down and everything, much to the children’s delight.

After they were done with that the adult couple showed the younger one how to do other fun things. First it was snow angels, which was something very nice to do when you got to do it with your loved ones.

Not to mention Peridot wouldn’t stop coming up with puns about ‘her little angels’ or how Lapis was her angel and such. Not that anyone had any complaints (especially a certain woman with blue hair). Besides, snow angels are even more fun when two of the people involved are especially small and you get to have fun looking at the contrast, Lapis and Peridot’s snow print was so much larger than their kids. Lapis would tease a little about Peridot’s print being sort of almost as tiny as their children’s though, it would make them all laugh.

Finally, it came everybody’s favorite: snowman building!

It was one of the most fun activities to do in winter, especially since the twins soon realized they could build whichever kind of snowman they wanted –they were so good at art, Lapis beamed with pride at every PTA since their art teacher wouldn’t stop singing praises for both of them.

Last winter they had proved to be very creative, making a wide variety of snowmen. They had not stopped at only the classic with a scarf and top hat but they had also built a hockey player, a Santa, a cat, an owl –Chrysocolla liked birds-and even an alien! (Needless to say Peridot had been more than eager to help with that one).

This time however, the little rascals seemed to have something else in mind. They started making big balls of snow and gathered them in big piles, and once they were happy with their size little Chrysocolla went to her blue haired momma and gestured her to bend down to her level. She whispered something into her ear, and Lapis cracked a mischievous smile.

“Hey sweetie,” she looked at her wife, “would you mind closing your eyes for a few seconds?”

Now Peridot was sure something was cooking in that kitchen. “Why though?”

“It’s a surprise!”

The blonde gave them a skeptic look before complying at last. She closed her eyes and covered them with her hands for extra measure. “I swear Lapis, if you are planning on putting snow down my shirt you are sleeping on the couch tonight.”

The bluenette giggled at this and kissed her lightly on the cheek. “It’s even better than that. And remember, no peeking!”

Peridot just rolled her eyes with a smile and waited patiently as the others made weird shuffling noises and muffled giggles. About five minutes later she could hear her little girl’s cute voice.

“Ta da!”

She opened her eyes, just to see what would have her laughing for almost five minutes straight. It was her dear beloved family standing right next a snowman that looked just like Peridot, it had her oddly shaped triangle hair –with her bangs and everything- and even some little tree branches that were meant to resemble her glasses, it even had an little mouth shaped in an ‘M’ like she would make some times.

“Oh my stars,” She giggled, “you guys are impossible.”

Lapis draped an arm around her. “I’ll take it you like it.”

“I love it.” She kissed her on the cheek, then she started grabbing some snow. “But this is a game for two. Or four.”

They all seemed to agree as they worked together to make three more snowmen, by the end of the day there was one little snow creation representing each family member. They had even gone back inside to get some spare clothing to decorate them with, and they were all very happy with the results.

The sun was setting now, so they decided to call it a night and head back inside their cozy home. Lapis made sure the twins took a warm bath since they were practically dripping snow at that point and no way on earth she was going to let her precious babies catch a cold, and once they were all warm and dry they all got together under big blankets and drank some delicious hot chocolate Peridot had prepared, with tiny marshmallows of course.

Before they knew it the little children were deep asleep in their laps, soft snoring coming from cute little mouths and Pumpkin’s leg even twitching a bit sometimes.

They carried them upstairs back to their room –they got along well enough to share without any trouble- and tucked them in their little beds, but lingered a little since they couldn’t stop staring at them. They were both so beautiful, so wonderful, and absolutely angelic, even in their sleep. Both women placed a sweet little kiss on their childish faces, and silently made their way towards the door.

Lapis was the one to finally turn out the light. She slowly closed the door after whispering, “Goodnight, my precious babies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like!!!


	3. Romance Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot warms up Lapis cold night in the comfort of their home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the third day of Fluffmas
> 
> My true love gave to me
> 
> Three romantic dances
> 
> Two little children
> 
> And a sweet little fluffy fanfic

It was about a week before Christmas. The spirit of the season had already taken over the West Coast, Beach City had always had very festive citizens and they loved this occasion more than any other. The place was completely covered in white snow, Christmas carols filled the air making a cheerful atmosphere and if that didn’t do it the smell of freshly baked cookies certainly was uplifting.

That was exactly what Peridot thought. She absolutely loved Christmas season, it was such a magical time of the year and this time so, so much better because she had the chance to spend it with her new friends, the Crystal gems she loved so much.

Especially one particular Crystal Gem. Her wonderful girlfriend, Lapis Lazuli.

Peridot was absolutely in love with that woman. She was so cute, sweet, pretty and amazing, she still couldn’t believe she’d been so lucky to end up with a sea goddess like her. She wanted to stay every second of the day with her, Lapis was so incredible, and made her feel amazing and secure. Especially when she held her tight like this.

In that very moment they were curled up against each other on the couch, enjoying the warmth and comfort of their home. The tiny woman was resting on top of her blue haired girlfriend, head placed on her chest and purring slightly at the hand stroking her hair softly.

Peridot stirred a little and looked up at Lapis. “It’s decided.”

“What?”

“You’re my new pillow.”

Lapis snorted. “Damn right I am. And thank god, I was worried you might not be that comfy since I’m kinda bony.”

“Are you kidding? You are perfectly fine for lying on top of you.”

“Oh?” The bluenette raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“Uh, I mean,” Peridot cleared her throat with flushed cheeks, “You are very comfy and warm, I could spend all day like this. Especially when you rub my back and whisper nice things to me.” She blushed a little harder.

“Oh really? You mean like this?” She placed a hand on the other woman’s back and started drawing circles slowly, getting an immediate reaction. Peridot was all but melting under her touch, soon becoming a purring puddle of small gayness. She snuggled closer to the Hawaiian when the latter started whispering sweet nothing in her ear, her wet breath sending shivers down her spine.

However, so had it fate this blissful moment would be interrupted by a little ringtone that both new came from Lapis’ cell phone. She sat down slightly with a faint growl of annoyance as Peridot sled off her lap, and answered the phone rather angrily.

“What?” She scowled. “Just fix it! I don’t- huh. I see.” She sighed heavily. “Alright, I’ll be there in thirty minutes. DO NOT mess up while I get there. ”

She hung up and looked back at the blonde with a guilty look. “There was some kind of hassle with one of the business transactions I’m working on and they need me to go clean up their mess. I’m sorry princess, I have to go.”

“Oh.” The blonde wasn’t going to lie, she felt a little disappointed. But of course she understood, it was all part of being a mafia member. “Don’t worry baby, I know you have to take care of this. I’ll be right here when you’re back.”

Lapis smiled at her and gave her a little goodbye kiss before heading off to save the day. She put on her coat –due to Peridot’s concern of how cold it was already- and off she went, the blonde sighing wistfully from the door frame where she sees her get into her car and go.

Peridot went back inside the house and into the living room, where her many videogame consoles were waiting for her. Even if she had a thousand games to enjoy, she didn’t feel like playing anything. It would just be futile attempt to distract herself from the little ache in her chest. She knew mafia jobs are random and demanding, but lately these funny little incidents seemed to be plotting against her enjoying her lover’s beautiful smile. It had been about a week since the last time they actually got some time for themselves.

But then the thought hit her; Lapis wasn’t enjoying this either. In fact, in more ways than not, she had it worse, since she was the one forced to leave her safe happy home to go and fix her lousy worker’s messes in the cold air of the night at very late hours.

Peridot wanted to do something to make her feel better, she just wasn’t sure what. She knew she’d probably come back very late so she had a lot of time to come up with something. She looked around and realized only then that in that night she was mostly alone, most of the other gems were at their districts and the only other soul around was Garnet, who was sleeping in her room since she had been on night watch duty the previous night. That gave her a bright idea.

It was almost midnight when Lapis made it back to their secret home, it was very well hidden in a built in cave in the dark depths of Beach City (never mind there was literally lighthouse above them).

She took out her keys and aimed for the door with a tired sigh, she had been spending the last three hours in a cold deck arguing with some weird Asian guy about the price of some of the stuff she had bought from him and his ‘surprise raise in the price’, and took her three rants and a shot near the head to get him to back off.

The worst part, she had to go and endure all that without her precious Peridot. She would never dare and take her out in the cold so late at night, let alone on a weekday, but she had missed her so terribly. All she wanted was to see her beautiful childish face and hug her tightly, but considering how it was almost 12 am, she’d probably have to wait until morning to have a real chat with her other than merely check she was safe and warm in her bed. Another sigh.

She swung the door open with a smooth motion and her eyes widened immediately at what was waiting for her inside.

The lights were dimmed down and all illumination was being provided by a nicely lit fireplace, there was a record player that God knows where came from playing slow, romantic songs and standing in the middle of all was Peridot. She was smiling warmly at her, wearing a robe and slippers and holding a glass of wine in each hand.

“Hey you.” Her bright green eyes were shining with love.

Lapis stayed frozen for a couple seconds before smiling back. “…hi.”

“I know it’s pretty late and I should be sleeping but,” Peridot shuffled her feet, “you were still out there in the cold and we haven’t had much time together lately so I thought maybe…” she blushed a little, “…we could have a tiny romance night? I got chocolate ∼” She tried to sweeten the deal.

Like if that was necessary. Lapis just shook her head with a small grin, closed the door behind her and walked right towards her lover, wrapping an arm around her and freeing her from one of the glasses of wine with her other hand.

“That, my love, would be _amazing_.” She whispered with a little smile. “Just like you.”

Peridot just giggled before leaning closer to kiss her, something they’d both longing to do all day. It was the kind of kiss that is slow paced, but with so much meaning. Almost like they were trying to convey with actions rather than words a silly little message: _I missed you_.

Lapis took a sip of the glass before putting it down, it was good, but she wanted to be sober enough to remember what she had thought of next. She extended a hand at the blonde, the latter just gave her a confused look so she was quick to clarify.

“Can I have this dance?”

Peridot’s eyes lit up instantly and eagerly nodded, inciting a little snicker from the Hawaiian. She took her hand and drew her closer to her, wrapping the other arm around her waist in a steady hold. The Greek girl wrapped her arms around her shoulders in response.

About a half an hour later, when Garnet went to check up on them, they could still be seen dancing, slowly, peacefully, warm bodies pressed against each other in an ethereal embrace that belonged only to them. In that moment, nothing could go wrong and nothing would ever go wrong. No work problems, no suffering, no pain, none of those things existed when they were holding each other like this. They were so calm, so warm, they could perfectly hear each other’s heart beat, pacing slowly to the beat of the music they were dancing to.

They were both feeling a mix of emotions, but above all else, they felt happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is coming!!!
> 
> Also comment, like and whatnott


	4. Walk in the snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walk in the snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the fourth day of Fluffmas
> 
> My true love gave to me
> 
> Four walks in the snow
> 
> Three romantic dances
> 
> Two little children
> 
> And a sweet little fluffy fanfic

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly, Fa la la la la la la la!_  
  
_‘Tis the season to be jolly, Fa la la la la la la la!…_

 

 

If there was something Lapis Lazuli loved about winter was definitely how beautiful the West Coast looked covered in snow. It was simply enchanting, little snowflakes would fall all day and a thin sheet of white would rule everything in sight, the floor, the trees, the benches on the park, the cold air of the night that felt like it pierced your lungs but in the best kind of way, it was amazing.

And it was even more amazing now, because she got to experience it all over again. But now, with a very important difference.

Peridot.

The little blonde woman that had stolen her heart about a year ago. She was even paler than the snow, and much, much more beautiful. Her touch was even more refreshing, her entire essence was intoxicating to her. She was so sweet, innocent, charming, mesmerizing, she was everything.

And in that moment, she was waiting for the little Greek woman to finish getting ready. She had managed to score a date with her, and she was so excited for it. Okay sure they had been dating for a very long time so maybe ‘scoring a date’ wasn’t as much of a challenge at this point for many people, to her it certainly was. She would always get all meek and shy whenever she tried to ask her out, even if they had already went on their first date, had their first kiss, their first time mak- their first many things.

“I’m ready!”

She looked up to the top of the stairs to see a sight she could never get over. A gorgeous tiny woman with golden hair was walking down one step at a time, smiling down at her with the most loving jade eyes she had ever had the privilege to be frozen by. 

Peridot reached the bottom of the staircase and grinned cheekily at her. “So? How do I look?”

She was sporting a fluffy green sweater that was slightly too big for her for extra comfort, since she had about three more layers of clothing underneath. She had also oversized trousers covering her little boots, and was about to put a little green beanie that matched her alien printed polar neck.

She was indescribably, unbelievable adorable. 

“Beautiful.” Lapis raised a hand and cupped her cheek, earning a small blush in response. After sharing a brief kiss they headed outside, since the plan was to take a nice walk through the snow and finish with some hot chocolate at some local café.

They made it to the secret entrance of the cave that concealed their little home, and once the scenery came to view they let out a little gasp. It was just as amazing as they had expected, little white dots falling from the sky and the city lights illuminating their way wherever they went. They started walking towards the closest park, and much to their delight there was no one else around, considering it was already pretty late and the temperature was dropping slowly, meaning they had the place all to themselves.

They were walking down the trail, holding hands and chatting like old friends that knew each other more than anyone else in the world.

“So, there I was, standing in front of this Rob or Ross or whatever the fuck his name was, and he didn’t look like backing out even though I  _repeatedly_  told him I wasn’t interested, when suddenly he thinks it would be a good idea to start getting touchy-feely with my shoulder-”

“Right after you did the middle finger- lipstick thing?” asked Peridot.

“I know! I felt like he wouldn’t go away even if I had it spelled for him! So, the moment I felt his slimy hand on me I knew it was enough, meaning I called the bouncer to get him kicked out. Not that I wouldn’t have enjoyed beating the living shit out of him, but Rose doesn’t want us picking up fights during work so I had to leave him to our gorilla. But the thing is, the guy had been in the navy or something like that, so he managed to sneak out of his hold and tried to hit him with a bottle, but the dumbass had terrible aim so it landed on this six foot tall guy-”

“Oh my stars.” Laughed the blonde. “I can imagine what happened next.”

Lapis nodded with a smile. “And that’s the story of The JewelryBox’s first bar fight. Pearl freaked out when the insurance company tried to avoid covering the damage.”

Peridot laughed at the mental image. “What about the Rob guy?”

“Eh, he’s- he apologized and left when told to.”

The blonde made a face of ‘I don’t believe you’.

“Okay, okay…let’s just say my babies had a very good lunch the next day.” She relented with a sigh.

“Should have figured.” Peridot rolled her eyes.

“Hey! We gave him a chance when it was over but the guy started insulting us and refused to even try and cover the damage HE provoked. So, we had to make sure he wouldn’t try and do it again. Or anyone else ever.” She looked down guiltily. “I’m sorry I told you that part, I know it’s not pretty.”

Peridot smiled. “It’s okay angel- well actually it’s not  _okay_ , but you know I don’t mind. Not like that, at least.”

Lapis sighed dreamily as she side-hugged her. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

“Umh, let’s see,” The blonde pretended to think for a moment, “saved my life, protected me, cared for me, gave the best life I could ever ask for, love me like no one else ever could, I can go on.” She smirked at her.

The bluenette let out some air through her nose in a silent laugh and kissed her forehead right above her scar. “You are absolutely adorable and I love you so, so much.”

“I know.” She nuzzled into her. “I love you too.”

They kept walking like that, hugging each other until Lapis broke the silence. “So?”

“Hm?”

“I told you one of my stories, it’s your turn remember?”

“Oh, right!” She slammed a fist into her open palm. “But my stories aren’t that interesting you know. No bar fights or epic adventures.”

“You were in them, they are epic to me.” Lapis retorted sweetly.

Peridot nodded with a little smile and began her story. “Okay, right now I can think of one. It was when I was in my last year of high school, I was so much younger than the others because I skipped a couple grades and everyone so much older than bigger than me. And I already was tiny.” Lapis giggled at that.

“So this one time we had a science fair, and I made this project about globular clusters that took me about six months to get done, and I was so proud! I made tons of research and this machine that was little but so complicated that used magnets to recreate a little global cluster to scale, my dad helped me get the parts and promised to be there with me during the exposition, I was so excited about it!” Her eyes were full of stars at that point. “But of course, what I didn’t count on was that this was an international science fair, so I would be running against the kids from other schools too and not just the girls in my school. That included this jerk from the rival private school that was obsessed with defeating me. He had made a project about gears and engines and planned to use a music box to demonstrate his nonsense science, so when he saw what my project about space he got soooooo mad.” She chuckled. “So mad he actually waited until I had to go to the bathroom because of all the Mountain Dew I drank to stay focused and tried to sabotage my machine.”

“He did what?!” Lapis was seething, how DARE some bullshit kid try to mess with her princess!

“Yep, but don’t worry, he didn’t get away with it.” She sensed her anger and rubbed the taller woman’s back to calm her down. “What little Timmy didn’t know was that not only my dad had come that day, but also my three older brothers. My athletic, tall, Jasper-like brothers, Liam, Michael and Nathan. They told me that the terrified look on his face when they caught him trying to mess with some of my wires was priceless.”

They both burst out laughing at the image, it was pretty funny to think about some 12 grade jerk about to pass out from fright because he messed up with the wrong girl with three older, much bigger than him brothers.

“By the way, what was this kid’s full name?” Asked Lapis with a little innocent voice.

Peridot was buying none of it however. “And why do you want to know that, I wonder?” She smirked.

“Uhm, because I…am a very curious person?”

“Oh, suuuuuuuuure.” Mocked Peridot. “And I ask for candy so I can look at it more intently. Since I’m a very curious person too.”

“It  _could_  be that!” Lapis tried to protest.

“Forget it my love, I’m not giving you names so you can go on some silly revenge quest no one needs or asked for.”

Lapis made a pouty face. “Why not? He tried to hurt my princess!”

“Yes, but that was in high school. He can’t hurt me anymore. And even if he tried, I’ve got you to protect me.” She smiled up to her and snuggled closer into her chest. She could feel how fluttery her heart was even over many layers of clothing.

She looked up to her, those dark blue eyes were looking at her with so much affection and longing she felt they could melt the snow surrounding them.

“I love you Peridot, I love you more than the stars love the sky, more than the trees love the sun, more than the sea loves the tide. I love you more than you could ever imagine, and I swear on my life and anything I that ever mattered to me, I’ll protect you until the very last moment. You are the most important person in my life, and I’ll do anything to keep you safe and happy. Right here, by my side.”

At that point Peridot couldn’t help herself anymore. She pulled down on the navy blue scarf Lapis was wearing and captured her on a deep kiss, their lips moving in synchrony in a passionate dance they both new well and would never get enough of. The world was a little smaller but so much brighter, even in the darkness of their closed eyes everything was so clear to them in that very moment.

They pulled back reluctantly, their faces red despite of the chilly air and smiling meekly at each other. Always holding hands they kept walking until they reached the end of the trail, and then they headed over the closest coffee shop where they ordered some delicious hot beverages to warm up from the little walk.

Even though, Lapis could have sworn she already felt a lot warmer just by holding Peridot close to her in the little couch they were sharing. And even if  _that_  didn’t work, the blonde definitely had the warmest smile she had ever seen.

That would probably be enough.


	5. Tree Ornament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot gives Lapis an early Christmas gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the fifth day of Fluffmas
> 
> My true love gave to me
> 
> Five tree ornaments
> 
> Four walks in the snow
> 
> Three romantic dances
> 
> Two little children
> 
> And a sweet little fluffy fanfic

It was late night December the 12th, snow was falling, people were running down the streets singing songs and searching for the perfect gift, and sweet little Peridot was having a lot of fun in that moment. She was currently in her bedroom, preparing something very, _very_ especial.

It had all started a couple days prior to that moment. The little mafia family she had acquired the year before had decided it was finally time to set up the Christmas tree, since the so loved and feared holiday was just around the corner, and they had had a lot of fun doing it.

Now however, she was preparing something very special. She had spent most of the day with the others in a little mission but now she was back at the comfort of her home, safe and happy in her little room. The others were either downstairs or in their rooms, since going out in the cold was something especially tiring when you must run for your life from a second to the other.

And her lover? The gorgeous, sweet heart melting murderess she had fallen in love with so much time ago? She was sleeping in her room, the poor thing was exhausted and only wanted to pass out in her comfy bed. Peridot had been there to snuggle her to sleep, like almost every night, but left her to sleep on her own –very reluctantly- after coming up with a wonderful idea a couple minutes prior.

She had been lying on their shared bed, staring at the ceiling and enjoying Lapis’ sleeping noises when she started going down memory lane. She started recalling previous Christmas eves, her with her family, her friends, her brothers, Liam, Michael and Nathan, her dad Percival… She loved them all so much. She missed them terribly too. They had always been so wonderful to her, even if their mother had forced them to turn their back on her after she came out. She could remember all the funny little things they would do every year for Christmas.

She remembered the snowball fights that would happen out of nowhere, and how they would build little fortresses made of snow and how her three brothers would help her since she didn’t have the best aim. She remembered her dad drying up her hair after coming back inside, dripping melted snow everywhere and having to change into a nice, soft sweater her dad would warm up in the drier. She remembered drinking hot chocolate, the cheap kind that was easy to make since it came in those little instant packages where you just need to add hot water and lots of tiny marshmallows –well, not that those were _necessary_ , but to her they were.

What about the tree? That beautiful, gorgeous piece of art she would make with her family every year? It was so much fun! She got to decorate with her brothers, they would never get it right since half of them wanted to go for the most aesthetically pleasing style while the other just put each decoration randomly, and also somebody would always try to eat the popcorn that was meant for the tree. _While_ it was on the tree. Her dad would get so mad and the others would always laugh so much.

 Also the stockings on the chimney, they were so many and all would be filled with delicious candy on that delightful night. And the gifts, that even if they weren’t many, were surely all amazing. Peridot and her brothers would have so much fun opening their presents and playing all together with their new toys, it was so great. She needed to write Santa a thank you letter this year.

Speaking of thank you, she was working on something very special at that precise moment. The thing was, she had been thinking a lot of old Christmas traditions she loved so much, and even if her new little family would always make sure to engage in fun winter activities from time to time there was one little Christmas custom she was missing out on this year.

And that was Tree Ornament Making.

It was one of her favorite things to do whenever it came to Christmas, it was so much fun! She loved making art, and it was the perfect way to put her artistic abilities to good use. Christmas-ly use, anyway. She had bought some plain tree orbs last week and still had lost of paint from the last time Lapis had bought art supplies for them, so it was just a matter of getting to work.

But that would always prove to be the hardest part. _What to paint, what to paint?_ The thought would just repeat itself like a loop in her head, it was so complicated, there were so many good choices! Not to mention, what haven’t she done yet? She would always have a field trip with these things; she had already made a snowman, Santa going down the chimney, all his reindeers, candy themes, little presents, and what about that one time she painted a holiday alien? A little grumpy alien with a Santa hat and a bow tie, it was so good! Her brothers laughed and ruffled her hair when they saw it, she was barely eight at the time and had been so proud of her creation. Even if it was a little disgruntled.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      

 That was the moment it came to her. Yes, yes, that’d be perfect!

She started moving her little hands at the speed of light, getting her paint and brushes and glue to work together into one big masterpiece. She just needed some more red…a little green…and lots of blue. Also glitter, even if she hated that the second she opened it the cloddy thing was everywhere.

“A little more…some couple touches here, aaaaaaaaand DONE!”

She got up and took a couple steps back to admire her work, Lapis would surely love it to no doubt!

She looked at the time, it was almost 10 pm and Lapis was probably still asleep but she couldn’t wait until morning to show her. She could barely wait enough for the paint to dry properly to not fall off at the touch, she needed to at least see if she was awake and just lying in bed.

She walked silently to the door she knew led to her girlfriend’s room, putting hand on the handle she opened it slowly and as silently as possible-

Just to get wrapped in tanned arms from behind.

“Eep!” She hadn’t expected that at all, but she knew those arms well enough to know it was just Lapis.

“There you are!” The bluenette laughed. “Where have you been? I was hoping to wake up to your gorgeous face, but you were gone. Did something happen?”

Peridot turned around, doing her best to hide the object she was holding behind her back. “Uh, nono. Well, not exactly, but nothing bad at least.” She smiled widely. “I got a surprise for you!”

She shoved a small thingy wrapped in some spare wrapping paper towards the Hawaiian. “Ta da!”

Lapis grinned lovingly. “Aw, Peri-baby you shouldn’t have! Christmas is next week, and I’m afraid I don’t have anything for you on me right now.”

“No need to.” The blonde shrugged. “You’re always giving me nice stuff anyways, so open it open it!” She clapped her hands excitedly.

The taller woman did as instructed, and as soon as the wrapping paper was out of the way she let out and amazed gasp. The little mystery surprise was a beautiful Christmas ornament, it was obviously home made because she couldn’t think of a single store on earth that would have little cartoon versions of both Lapis and Peridot holding hands, surrounded by little snowflakes, flowers and hearts. They had anime like eyes and no noses, it was really funny looking. Lapis loved it.

She let out an excited high pitch squeal, before Peridot knew it she was being spun around the hall in the middle of Lapis’ strong arms.

“I LOVE IT I LOVE IT I LOVE IT SO MUCH! Oh princess, thank you thank you it’s so beautiful, I think I might cry!”

Peridot let out a dizzy smile. “I’m so happy you like it; I got up so I could get this done while you were sleeping.”

“I love it!! It’s so beautiful, I’m so, so happy and I love you so much.” By the wetness on Lapis’ eyes the blonde could tell she was telling the truth, so she did the most logical thing and leaned in for a kiss. Which of course was eagerly returned. She was immediately filled with a warm, pleasant feeling and everything was right in the world for a blissful moment.

“I think it’s almost ten by now.” Peridot whispered once they pulled back.“ Do you want to go back to sleep?”

The Hawaiian raised an eyebrow. “Are you kidding? I have to go show my gift to everybody! This is so good, I have to tell them!”

“Wait what?”

Before Peridot could process the information the tanned woman was already rushing down the stairs, she could hear her yelling from there. “Hey guys, look what Peri made for me!”

Oh stars, this would be embarrassing. Somehow still, she couldn’t help but smile.

This woman was just so cute.


	6. Sick Peritots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis is in charge of her children fro the night and tries her best to not screw up too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the sixth day of Fluffmas
> 
> My true love gave to me
> 
> Six bedtime stories
> 
> Five tree ornaments
> 
> Four walks in the snow
> 
> Three romantic dances
> 
> Two little children
> 
> And a sweet little fluffy fanfic

 

 

It was a December night. The snow was falling, the temperature was dropping and Lapis was more than ready to affront the most important mission she had had to face in her entire life.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?”

Peridot was putting on her coat, her tone was worried or at the very least concerned at the prospect of what was about to happen.

“Of course! Don’t worry princess, we’ll be fine. You’ll see!” Lapis smiled reassuringly at the blonde. In all honesty she was a bit nervous herself, but she knew she could handle it.

“Okay then…remember, dinner is at seven and all emergency contacts are jotted down on the pad in the fridge.” Peridot reminded her as she picked her keys and wrist watch. She hoped she wouldn’t be out for too long, but she was going on a mission of her own so she couldn’t promise anything.

Because the big scary mission Lapis was about to go on was…taking care of their adorable six year old children for the night. Peridot was needed for some paperwork back at the City Hall so that she would officially be Peridot Lazuli and not Olive Odelet, and none of their friends could babysit for them, they could barely convince Garnet to give her a ride and pick her up since she had to take care of some business transactions around the same time.

That’s why the bluenette wanted to make everything as easy as possible for Peridot. “Relax honey, I promise I’ll take good care of them.  _And_  I’ll be awake when you’re back, to welcome you home with open arms.” Lapis grinned at her.

The blonde just chuckled. “You know if I take too long you are allowed to go to bed, right? It’s not like I’m Santa and you are a kid waiting for me with a Polaroid.”

“Well…maybe if you hurry, once you’re back you could take a little… _trip down my chimney_.” Lapis wiggled her brows with a suggestive tone.

And of course the innuendo didn’t go unnoticed, or at least that’s what the bluenette concluded by the way Peridot’s entire face heated up.

“Mommy?”

They both had barely enough time not to yelp from surprise when two little set of arms wrapped each mother tightly, looking down –since said sets of arms barely reached Peridot’s hips- there were a blonde and a ginger head, both with gleaming eyes looking back at them.

Peridot whispered to Lapis discreetly. “Okay no more Naughty or Nice talk.”

“Agreed.”

Lapis picked up the little boy that had clung to her leg a moment before. “Hey you! How’s my favorite son doing?”

The boy burst out in laughter at the raspberry she blew against his cheek. “Mom, I’m your  _only_  son.”

“Doesn’t make you any less great.” She hugged him. Meanwhile, Peridot was doing pretty much the same with their daughter, the quiet yet loving girl snuggled up tightly against her chest.

Chrysocolla looked up to her mother. “Mommy, where you going?”

“Mommy has to go to the Town Hall for some very important paperwork sweetie. Remember how I told I had a different name before I met your momma?” The child nodded. “Well, I like that name so much I want it to be the only name I have, so I’ll go to the Town Hall to change my old name since legally it’s the only one that counts. That’s why I have to go, because this kind of things need the person involved being present. But don’t worry, I’ll be back very soon.” She put her down with a kiss on the forehead. “While I’m gone, be good and listen to your momma Lapis ‘kay? That goes for you too Pumpkin.”

Both children nodded and Peridot gave her some final hugs and kisses before finally making her way to the front door, her wife right behind her the whole time. Garnet was supposed to pick her up and drop her there, so she’d probably be there soon.

“You do know we’ll be fine right? Pumpkin and Chrysocolla are the sweetest kids I’ve ever met, they literally never act out. Which is sort of scary if you think of it.”

“Just wait until they are ten and then we’ll talk about that.” Peridot joked. Suddenly a loud honking was heard and they turned to the road to see Garnet was already there, waiting for the blonde to get in.

“Alright, that’s my ride. All emergency contacts are on the fridge along with all places we order take out from, promise you’ll call me if anything happens?”

“Only if you do as well.”

They both hugged tightly for the last time, shared a brief kiss and with that the Greek woman was in the car and out of sight, the fast vehicle gone in the distance within minutes. Lapis sighed, she knew Peridot could take care of herself but she still wished she could have gone with her. To take care of her and make sure she was safe.

However, she had other people to look after now. This was the first time she had the children all to herself in a long time, so she was in for a ride.

Locking the door behind her, she turned around and her brows shot upwards at the sight in front of her. Apparently, her little children had taken advantage of the five minutes their moms had been out of sight to get themselves and the rug full of paint, they were sitting in front of the couch, painting with their fingers on some blank sheets and giggling the most adorable sounds.

“Okay, this might be a  _little_  harder than expected…” Lapis muttered to herself.

She went over to them with a raised eye brow and a small grin, she bent down so she was eye level with them. “So, I turn around for a second and you’re already causing trouble huh?”

Pumpkin responded by poking Lapis’ nose so it now had a small stain of paint. Both children laughed and Lapis gave her an loving look of amusement, and finally decided to join in on their fun.

However, so had it fate an hour into their little art festival Lapis heard a noise she feared more than any explosion or gun shot in her entire life.

A loud sneeze from her kids.

“Oh no.” She looked down at the toddlers, they had runny noses and Pumpkin sneezed a little more times.

_Nonononono god how could I be so STUPID it’s winter and here we are sitting on a friggin’ RUG on the FLOOR now they’re sick and Peridot’s gonna kill me IT’S NOT FAIR MY BABIES DON’T DESERVE THI-._

She came back from her thought at the feeling of a little poke on her cheek. It was Chrysocolla, looking at her with worried eyes. “Momma you okay? We’re fine, just little cold.”

Wow, this kid could see right through her.

“I’m fine honey, but I think it’s time you kids go to bed right after I make a warm dinner for you two. And guess what? You can eat it in bed tonight!” The kids cheered along, normally they weren't allowed ot eat in their beds except for their birthday breakfast. Even if Lapis loved spoiling them she really just wanted an excuse to get them in bed even if it was only nine o’clock at night, but she also wanted them to have something to warm them up inside.

Of course they were too young to notice her scheme, since all they did was cheer, but Lapis was glad about that. She was quick to change them into their footie pajamas –Pumpkin was a little dog and Chrysy was a bird now, they were adorable- and meanwhile she let them play with their Nintendo’s, she went downstairs and made some noodle soup. It was one of the two dishes she knew how to make (by following the instructions on the box).

Back in the kids’ room she served them dinner, and once it was finally bedtime she gave them some medicine she got from the bathroom’s cabinet and begrudgingly the kids swallowed it, but only on the promise of having cookies for dessert. After taking their consoles away for the night (she knew they could be just like her wife and stay up all night trying to beat the same level for hours to end) she was about to tuck them in, but Pumpkin wasn’t done yet.

“Bedtime story!” He chirped with smile.

“Yeah!” Oh boy, now Chrysy was excited too.

Lapis just chuckled, they were too cute to fight. “Okay, okay, I can’t say not you two devils.” She ruffled their little heads and went for the bookshelf, trying to select a good one.

“Mom, we want a new story!” Chrysy protested once she saw her pick one the old books they had around.

“A new one?” The kids nodded. Lapis pondered for a moment, before grinning to herself. “Okay, I got a story for you two.”

She tucked them both on their beds before sitting on a small chair –it was kids’ sized but well- and getting her story stared.

“Once upon a time, in a far away land, there was this beautiful as can be princess, her hair was gold like the sun, pale skin as the snow, and absolutely loved the color green…”

She kept telling them the story with amusement, a wonderful tale about the Green Princess, the poor innocent girl prisoner of a yellow harpy, sent by one of the Four Evil Queens that terrorized the lands, and how she was rescued by her Blue Knightess and her friends, and taken away to her castle where they were going to live happily ever after. Lapis couldn’t deny it, a certain blonde came to mind when telling that story.

However, at some point it was getting really late so she decided to stop and get them to sleep.

“But mom!” Chrysocolla whined. “Did they defeat the Evil Queens?”

“And how did the Blue Knightess rescue the Princess after she was kidnapped again by the Yellow Harpy? She even poisoned her!” Pumpkin was looking emotionally involved in the story and it was barely the beginning of it. Oh, the irony.

The bluenette just giggled. “If you go to sleep now I promise I’ll tell you how it ends tomorrow.”

She checked their temperatures for the last time, the light fever they had had at the beginning of the night seemed to have gone away.  _Thank God_.

“Goodnight, my darlings.” She kissed them each on the forehead, and walking out of the room silently she turned off the light and closed the door quietly.

Now all left to do was wait patiently for her wife to come home, and hope she didn’t kill her too much once she told her what happened.


	7. Under the mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot has to deal with a Christmas infestation caused by her very own lover, Lapis Lazuli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the seventh day of Fluffmas
> 
> My true love gave to me
> 
> Seven mistletoes
> 
> Six bedtime stories
> 
> Five tree ornaments
> 
> Four walks in the snow
> 
> Three romantic dances
> 
> Two little children
> 
> And a sweet little fluffy fanfic

Lapis had woken up both extremely excited and tired that morning.

It was weird for someone like her to be excited to get out of bed, she was not a morning person and she much rather stay a couple more minutes in bed if she could afford it. This time though she couldn’t help it, it was November the first, meaning Christmas season had officially began! It was the most beautiful time of the year, the snow would fall, people would sing, and this time it was so much more wonderful because now she had her even more beautiful Peri-baby with her.

Ah, the possibilities. So many charming traditions they would get to enjoy together. Sleigh rides, snowball fights, cookie baking, cuddling in front of the fire, so many excuses- ehrm, chances -to get closer to her favorite blondie. Sure, they were together now, had been for two years the day before, but the bluenette would still –and probably would always be- and stuttering mess whenever she tried as much as flirting with her. Much to her relief Peridot found it very charming, giggling and rewarding her with a kiss on the cheek every time.

Even if it turned out it was simply out of pity, Lapis would never refuse a kiss from Peridot.

Speaking of kisses, now that the holiday season had finally arrived in the state of Delmarva, Lapis had all the intention to fully exploit it in her favor. She would take her out for delicious seasonal meals, indulge her in whichever activity she desired to do, and definitely shower her in any kind of presents she could come up with.

However, much to her dismay those things would have to wait. It may have been November already, but the snow was yet to come to the West Coast, which was her district therefore the place her little home was placed. Meaning most of the Christmas activities on her list, most of them which included snow and cold temperatures, would have to wait.

Well, almost. Thankfully enough, there was one little Holiday tradition that could easily be practiced without much effort or any weather conditions needed. A little tradition that made Lapis grin like the Cheshire cat as her heart beat loudly in her chest.

It was a tradition that achieved what she aimed for:  _romantic_.

She decided it was enough pondering and time to get her plan in action. As soon as she got out of the shower she got into the silly Christmas sweater Peridot had dared her to buy as a joke last time they went to the mall and headed down stairs excitedly. She looked right and left and saw Pearl was already cooking breakfast, not to mention putting aside the ration that belonged to Peridot and was meant to be delivered to her by the bluenette like every morning.

Lapis inched closer to the French woman. “Good morning Lapis, hope you slept well.”

“Morning.” She greeted back. She lowered her voice so it was barely over a whisper. “Is everything ready?”

“You know that being in the kitchen makes it physically impossible for Peridot to hear you from her room, right?”

“You don’t know that!” She whisper shouted. “She has such a good hearing, and she could be in the living room right now for all we know!”

“Lapis, its 6:45 in the morning right now, no one in their good senses would wake up so early for the mere purpose of eavesdropping from behind a couch.”

“As far as you know!”

Pearl just sighed and served a couple pancakes on a plate, then proceeded to shove them into the Hawaiian’s hands. “Just go so she can have breakfast. And if you are so worried, you can just look up and check for yourself.”

She pointed to the top of the kitchen doorframe, Lapis’ eyes lit up like Christmas lights at the sight.

“Honestly Lapis this is ridiculous, you didn’t need to reach this extent just to get Peridot to-”

The bluenette was no longer listening though, at that moment she was rushing upstairs so she could be with her beloved as soon as possible.

She softly knocked on her door once she reached it. She heard some groaning, and a little voice spoke up.

“Come on in.”

She pushed the door open, since both her hands were carrying the tray that had the blonde’s breakfast. They exchanged greetings, compliments and kisses like every morning, and once the shorter woman was done changing –Lapis totally did not stare while she did, mind you- they headed downstairs. That day they had planned to go shopping for Christmas gifts, meaning they would go to the city center, probably having lunch at one of the local parlors.

However, before they got out they both went to greet Sheena, who was doing the dishes in the kitchen. The blonde barely got to put a foot in the door before she heard someone speak to her from the living room.

“Yo, P-dot!” Amethyst yelled from the couch. “Look up!”

She did, and she could notice she was standing right under a green, freshly put mistletoe. “Already? Halloween was literally yesterday!”

She looked at Lapis, who was standing right next to her with flushed cheeks, a little insecure smile on her lips. She smiled back as her eyes softened. “Well, should we…you know…honor the tradition?” She shuffled her feet bashfully.

Thankfully enough the bluenette didn’t need further encouragement, she leaned down and a second later they were locking lips, Peridot even moaning a little. She knew the Hawaiian would tease her about it later, but she could blame it on the residual sleepiness she had at the moment.

Once they broke apart they exchanged meek smiles, and the blonde headed again towards the pink haired woman she intended to greet. If she had turned around for a moment she would have caught Lapis giving Amethyst a thumbs up.

The couple was walking towards the main door so they could get into the bluenette’s car, but had to stop again since another mistletoe had  _mysteriously_ appeared overnight. They shared another kiss and were finally on their way to the shopping area of Beach City.

Funny enough, they made a couple stop in some nearby shops and every time they got into one they would step right into another mistle-trap. Not that Peridot had anything against kissing her lovely girlfriend, but after the eleventh door in a row it was starting to get a little suspicious.

 _‘WHERE IS ALL THIS MISTLETOE COMING FROM?!_ ’ she screamed internally. Everywhere they went it was the same. The Big Donut, Fish Stew Pizza, the music store, even the lighthouse had one! Every single door she walked through had it, it was almost as if the entire city was under some kind of mistletoe infestation!

It wasn’t until they got into the Buddwick Public Library that everything finally fell into place. They had gone there to borrow some books for Steven so he could get his History report done more easily, and surprise surprise, there was a lot more mistletoe waiting for them in each doorframe. This time though, as she tried getting from section to section she saw Lapis standing still with a book in her hands, ‘casually’ leaning against one of the doorframes she had tried avoiding so far. Almost as if  _trying_  to get her to stand with her under the little green trap.

She put down the book she intended to take home and walked towards the bluenette with a too knowing smirk on her face.

“Hey babe?”

Lapis looked up from her book. “Yes love?”

“Don’t you think it’s… _funny_ , how it’s only November 1st and there’s already mistletoe all around town?”

The bluenette’s eyes opened a little more as if in fear. “Uh, I don’t know, this city has always been very holiday enthusiastic, you know.” She tried to talk casually. Or as casually as the sweat on her hands would let her.

The blonde never took her eyes off her. “What about the fact every single place we went to today had one? Isn’t THAT unusual? Almost as if it had been…set up, don’t you think?” She mock smiled at her.

The Hawaiian however was now sweating even more despite the cold weather. “Uh, I-”

“Lapis, you know you didn’t have to go this far.”

“W-what do you mean love?” She smiled nervously, trying and failing to not look startled.

“If you wanted me to kiss you, all you had to do was ask.”

Peridot just stood there, enjoying the way Lapis froze for a moment like a deer in the headlights. She laughed with a hint of nervousness in her voice. “Uh, hehe, I-I don’t think I know what you mea-”

The blonde interrupted her with a tsk, now sporting a smug grin. “You know exactly what I’m talking about, Miss ‘I’m going to cover the entire city in mistletoe’.”

Lapis opened her mouth and closed it a couple times, like trying to find what to say, just to finally let out a defeated sigh.  _Busted_. “How did you know?”

“Well,” the blonde giggled, “after the fifth place we went to, all having mistletoe in each of their doors, I had a hunch something was going on. Also your book is upside down.”

She hastily looked down at the book between her hands and oh crap, Peridot was right. Lapis had been standing for the last five minutes with an upside down book of marine biology. Well that was embarrassing.

“I- Are you mad?” She asked with a little voice.

She felt little arms circle her waist. “Of course not, I could never be mad at you- for this at least. I’m just- curious. How did you even manage to cover the entire city in mistletoe?”

“It wasn’t the  _entire_  city…” She scratched the back of her neck, “just, those places I knew we were going to visit today. And also the ones we usually go to. Just in case.”

“And you got to put mistletoe in each of those places overnight by…?”

“…Paying my boys to do so. Might have also asked the others for help.”

The shorter girl let out a warm laugh that made Lapis relax into her embrace, placing her arms around her shoulder. “Lapis Lazuli, you are- you are something else, you know that?”

“In a good way, I hope?” She chuckled with a little smile.

Peridot leaned closer. “The goodest way. The best way.”

The blonde could feel Lapis’ smile in their kiss, it gave her a fluttery feeling that swept her off her feet each time. She felt like floating. And by the way the arms around her shoulders tightened on their grip, she could tell the tanned woman felt the same.

They only broke the kiss when the need for air became unbearable, they were both gasping faintly and had red faces despite the cold library air.

“You know,” Peridot bit her lip, “I think I know what I’m getting you for Christmas.”

Lapis raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“One of those Santa hats with mistletoe attached on top.”

The bluenette pretended to ponder for a minute. “Nah, too obvious.”

She laughed at the unamused face the blonde gave her. “More obvious than covering a city in mistletoe?” She grinned.

“Hey, it took you a while to catch on!”

“It would save you the trouble you know. Just like asking would have.” She smirked.

Lapis just let out a little laugh. She inched closer. “I’d go through any trouble for you, my dear.”

Peridot rolled her eyes –with a bright smile of course- and captured her lips once again, probably for the fiftieth time that day. In that moment, to her it was confirmed.

No matter how many times she kissed her, she would never get enough of Lapis’ sweet lips.


	8. Cookies: part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amesthyst and Pearl babysit for Lapis and Peridot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the eighth day of Fluffmas
> 
> My true love gave to me
> 
> Eight cookie trays
> 
> Seven mistletoes
> 
> Six bedtime stories
> 
> Five tree ornaments
> 
> Four walks in the snow
> 
> Three romantic dances
> 
> Two little children
> 
> And a sweet little fluffy fanfic

“Okay my little dudes, listen up! We gotta work together if we want this done before dinner, so let’s roll!”

Amethyst made a little soldier pose, making the children in front of her burst out laughing. Pumpkin and Chrysocolla would always love her jokes, she was just too funny.

“Amethyst please, this is  _baking_. Not serving in Queen Elizabeth’s army.”

Pearl was putting down the shopping bag she had brought to the house upon arriving, and was unpacking it while listening to the shorter girl’s delusions.

“Come on Pearl, don’t be such a buzz kill! It’s  _Christmas cookies_  we’re talking about, not just any ordinary peasant cookies!” This was followed by more giggling from the children.

Pearl just rolled her eyes. “If you really want this to work then you and the children can get the plates and other utensils ready. Now move!” She made a ‘shoo’ motion with her hands that Amethyst responded to by squishing her cheeks and making fart noises with her tongue. Again, followed by more childish laughter from behind.

Pearl just rolled her eyes. Why was she there putting up with  _three_  naughty children again?

Oh right.

Lapis and Peridot wanted to go on a ‘romantic date’, and needed somebody to look after their children for the night. Truth was they weren’t going on any date at the moment, it was just a cover so they could go gift hunting for their kids. It was almost Christmas, and they had to hurry if they wanted to get everything on the lists they had written to Santa –it was so cute, their tiny childish handwriting with little typos here and there. Pumpkin was a little nerd just like his green mommy, and had asked for as many videogames as he could come up with. Meanwhile, little Chrysy just wanted a pet bird. That’s it. And of course Lapis and Peridot had to make sure they got everything they wanted for Christmas, they were their babies!

Okay, they were about seven year old already, but still, they’d always be their babies. Meaning they had to do whatever they could to keep the magic of the season alive for them, so they’d be damned if they didn’t get those gifts. Even if SOMEONE was and adult and still believed in Santa –I’m looking at you Peridot- they would do it personally.

Ant that resulted in Pearl and Amethyst babysitting the ‘tiny terrors’ as the latter called them.

Not too long after they were all in the kitchen, a wide variety of ingredients scattered around the place. Pearl was wearing a cute light blue apron and a nice chef hat, as was the rest of the little gang. Earlier that day the two adults –yes, Amethyst was an adult- had decided to keep the little devils busy by teaching them how to bake gingerbread cookies, since those were everybody’s favorite and it was quite entertaining.

“Alright kids, who’s ready for some CHRISTMAS COOKIES?!” Amethyst cheered, receiving excited little yells in agreement.

Pearl just smiled to herself, it was kind of adorable how Amethyst got along with kids so well. Probably because she was a child on the inside, but it was incredibly useful in these cases.

They started mixing ingredients under the careful supervision of the French woman, who was the head of the operation, and it was just a matter of minutes before they were in possession of a generous bowl of cookie dough.

But not before Amethyst got completely covered in almost everything they had been working with.

“Amethyst just look at yourself! You’ve made a complete mess and we’ve only just started.”

The shorter woman just shrugged while grinning at the children. “Man, who’ve said making cookies was this hard.”

“It’s not usually unless you’re working with a reckless child. And two little seven year olds.”

Pumpkin snorted at that and even the mostly stoic Chrysy seemed amused. Amethyst tried to defend herself. “Come on, it’s not that bad.”

“You have flour on your face.”

“Perks of being a chef.”

“Your hair is covered in butter splashes.”

“You probably wouldn’t believe it’s not butter.” She made some finger guns at the children once they got the pun.

Pearl wasn’t amused still. “Why can’t you admit you’re just…a goopy mess!”

Amethyst turned around, no longer looking at the toddlers but the French girl instead. She had a naughty look as she started snickering mischievously. She started creeping her way closer to her, Pearl’s eyes widened in realization.

“Oh no, don’t you DARE get that stuff on me!”

Amethyst extended her arms wide open. “GOOP HUG!”

A second later the short Latina was chasing the taller girl around the kitchen, the only sounds now being angry screams of ‘get away from me!’ and amused ‘Come on Peeeeeeearl!’ along more and more laughter from the children watching the scene.

Much to their delight Amethyst ended up catching Pearl in front of a counter and gave her a hug long enough to cover her with as much ‘goop’ as possible. The kids ended up joining in too. Which meant Pearl made them go and clean up meanwhile she put the cookies in the oven, Amethyst refused to do follow suit so she would just have to promise not to hug anyone else for the rest of the night.

Once the kids were clean and shiny they came back to the kitchen with auntie Amethyst, ready to try the cookies they had baked. Unfortunately there was still some time left before they were done, so they would have to wait. That gave little Pumpkin a bright idea, since the only other edible thing around was the leftover cookie dough that lay still in the big bowl. He pointed at it with his little index finger.

“I want to try it!” Asked Pumpkin with a toothy grin.

”Me too.” Agreed Chrysocolla in a calm manner.

“Well, you haven’t had dinner yet but…” Pearl brought a spoon up in the air in thought,“…I guess you can have some.”

She was about to hand the bowl to the kids when a chubby hand grabbed her arm to stop her. “Amethyst what’s wrong?”

“P, you know I’m the first to be on board in giving the kids some sweets but I don’t think it’s a good idea right now.” The kids whined in protest.

“Why not?”

“Let me tell you all a little Christmas story, starring little Peridot and Lapis.” She rubbed her hands together and sat down on one of the counters –ignoring Pearl’s protests against that- and motioned the kids to get closer.

“Many, many years ago, way before you two were even born, we all lived together in this big house inside a built in cave. I know, pretty cool right? Anyways, it was the week before Christmas, and I was having a nap upstairs cause I was mad tired from finishing a deal to have some pounds of co-  _cocoa,_ delivered to my place.” She tried not to flinch too much at Pearl’s furious glare. “So, I was taking my nap and suddenly I wake up ‘cause of some weird screams I hear downstairs, so naturally I went to check out what the ruckus was about. I was kinda mad ‘cause I hate having my naps interrupted so I was ready to fight whoever was making all that noise, and when I make it to the bottom from the stairs, there was no one at all. Guess what was really happening?”

She smiled mischievously at the eager young faces looking at her.

“The so call silenced was interrupted by some crazy yells and a spooky laugh I’ll never forget, it gave me the chills and I’m Mexican! I’ve tried jalapeños and survived!” The kids giggled a bit at that. “So, I try to make my way sneakily to the kitchen since that’s where the noise was coming from when suddenly, I’m ambushed by a little sprinting green gremlin!” She started laughing hysterically at that. “She just passed right through me and left me spinning over my on foot, laughing crazily all the way!”

“That was mom?” Asked Chrysy with a smile.

“Yep!” Amethyst  nodded. “I didn’t know what the heck was happening until I peeked into the kitchen and saw a bunch of cooking stuff around, and an almost empty bowl of cookie dough just like this one.” She grabbed said bowl and took a small bite of the substance with her finger, earning a small scold from Pearl. “She was totally sugar high. She was running around at a thousand miles per hour and giggling and talking super fast, I got tired just LOOKING at her!”

“Wait, that’s what happened that time I left them alone?” Pearl suddenly realized. “But I left Lapis in charge of the cookie dough!”

“Oh, you mean ‘Missy dreamy eyes’?” Amethyst mocked. “She was in the kitchen the whole time, muttering something about the future and having kids with Peri like usual with these BIG stars in her eyes. Yeah, you two rascals weren’t even born and she was already gushing all over you.” She ruffled both their little heads.

“What happened next?” Asked Pumpkin.

“I dunno.” Amethyst shrugged. “I decided I was NOT awake enough to deal with a sugar high gremlin so I just called it a night and went back upstairs, but I think I heard Peridot slump down on the couch before I left. Must’ve run out of energy.”

“Hold on, Peridot can’t have eaten all the cookie dough, there was still a lot of it when I came back!” Pearl pointed out.

“You DO know premade cookie dough exists right? Lapis probably just bought it before you came back.”

“Unbelievable.” Pearl sighed.

“And THAT’S the reason I don’t want you two tiny terrors having any of that. I don’t know if it’s just cookie dough or all candy, but I’m still not awake enough to deal with a sugar high gremlin, let alone two. Unless your parents are around to clean up the mess that is.” She stuck her tongue out.

The little toddlers made a sound of disappointment, along with some puppy eyes. They knew she couldn’t resist them, a second later she was already bargaining her way back to ‘favorite auntie’ (don’t tell Garnet). She told the little kids that since they weren’t supposed to eat much candy before their parents came back, she was going to teach them how to decorate the cookies once they were out of the oven.

They did so, and somehow at some point it escalated. It must have been when Amethyst smeared frosting on Pearl’s face and then it became an all out war, because soon the entire kitchen was ‘decorated’ with frosting of all colors. As so were them, meaning Pearl sent them both to shower and Amethyst and her would have to clean up themselves the best they could before going home once Lapidot (recurring joke name in the gang for those two love birds) arrived home.

Once the children were sparkling because of how clean and dry they were they tried some of the delicious cookies they had just made, luckily with no sugar high backlash this time. Once it was bedtime Amehtyst made sure to tell them awesome stories from their early missions –kid friendly versions of course, Pearl would go into fits if she told them the true version- and soon the twins were asleep. They wished them goodnight and turned off the lights, to finally return to the kitchen.

Pearl looked around just to see they had baked far more cookies than she had initially thought. In fact, it was more like they had baked for an small army.

“So, should we put these cookies on the fridge?”

“Nah dude, I already put away the kids’ share. Now we bring the rest to the living room.”

“Amethyst, this is still an awful lot of food. Are you sure the kids and the guys can eat these many cookies?”

“What? No. These are just for us!”

“WHAT?”

Pearl eye’s shot wide open in shock. “Well yeah dude! You thought I would baby sit for Lapis and Peridot without getting  _some_  kind of pay?” Amethyst laughed. “I wanna eat a thousand of these babies while marathoning sketchy Christmas movies. Are you with me or not?”

Pearl just stuttered for a couple seconds, before finally relenting with a sigh and a small smile. “Okay.”

Before she knew it they were doing just as planned, living the good life in Lapis and Peridot’s couch. After half an hour Amethyst was already regretting her life choices as she put the rest of the cookies in the fridge away at Pearl’s insistence, she had had SO MANY of those delicious treats.

“Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh…I think I’ve had enough cookies for two years… Wait is that pie?”

 

 


	9. Snowed in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the ninth day of Fluffmas
> 
> My true love gave to me
> 
> Nine flirty puns
> 
> Eight cookie trays
> 
> Seven mistletoes
> 
> Six bedtime stories
> 
> Five tree ornaments
> 
> Four walks in the snow
> 
> Three romantic dances
> 
> Two little children
> 
> And a sweet little fluffy fanfic

_Santa Baby_  
Just slip a Benzo under the tree for me  
A ‘98 convertible, light blue  
I’m looking for a fly guy, like you  
So hurry down the chimney tonight 

 

 

 

“Northeast 8-15 m/s and widespread snowshowers in the northern and eastern part of the state of Delmarva. Lighter easterly winds in the southern part and mostly fair. Increasing northeast winds in the southeast this evening, 15-20 m/s there tonight. Somewhat rougher northerly wind tomorrow with continuing strong showers of snow with a really concerning snowstorm at the West Coast and in the east part but mostly fair in the south and east. Temperature around and below freezing-”

Lapis turned off the radio after hearing the weather forecast. It wasn’t really encouraging, if she was being honest. It had been snowing heavily all afternoon, and it looked like it would only get worse as the day went on.

Thankfully enough, she didn’t have to worry too much about it. Her most precious treasure was safe and warm on the couch right now, that being of course her Peri-baby. The blonde woman was relaxing in front of the TV, watching the Camp Pining Hearts Christmas especial. She was wearing alien pjs that were absolutely adorable, and she was holding a little half empty cup of cocoa.

Lapis turned to the blonde and went to sit beside her in their living room, the shorter girl scooted closer to her to cuddle. Lapis hooked an arm around her with a warm smile.

Peridot took a sip of her drink. “It’s getting a little chilly, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, the weatherman said it would get even colder tonight. But don’t worry.” She started rubbing her back soothingly. “I’m here with you, we’ll be fine as long as the storm does not-”

Right on cue, the lights went off.

“…mess with the power.” Lapis sighed.

They got up from the couch, and as silently as possible they made sure no one else was in the house ready to ambush them. It was a side effect of being part of the mafia, sudden attacks from the enemy wasn’t something impossible to happen at any given moment. Especially when you’re home alone with no one else around rather than your five foot, mostly harmless cutie of a girlfriend.

Luckily enough it wasn’t the case. There was absolutely no one else rather than the two of them, so they decided to go out and figure out the source of the problem.

But that was on the long run  _another_  problem. A bigger one.

“The entrance is blocked!” Peridot pointed at the front of the cave their house was hidden in, it was completely covered by at least three feet of snow and it didn’t look like melting away any time soon.

Lapis gulped, before putting her arms on her girlfriend’s shoulders and dragging her back from behind. “It’s- it’s okay sweetie, we are kinda snowed in but it’ll be fine. It’s just because of the storm, we’ll be fine.” She closed the door of the house behind them and they were back at the living room.

“But, how long are we going to be snowed in?” Peridot whimpered.

“Probably just today, the others are at their districts but tomorrow they are coming back remember?” She was talking about the other mafia leaders, the Crystal Gems, which lived with them most of the time since their operation base was at Lapis’ house. They had all left that morning off to their areas so they could take care of their businesses before the storm broke loose, explaining why they were the only gems present at the moment. Lapis was sure that the storm would ease enough the following day for the others to make it to their base, and they’d make sure to get the snow out of the way and free them from their temporary mother nature-imposed house arrest.

The wind started blowing stronger at that point, making odd sounds that sent shivers down the blonde’s spine. “Lapis, I’m a bit scared.” She clung onto her arm.

“Oh, princess don’t be, it’ll be fine.” Lapis hugged her. “It’s just the wind, and I’m here to protect you. Everything is going to be fine.” She suddenly smiled at the idea that popped into her head. “Hey, how about we sit in front of the fireplace with some hot chocolate? Since the power is out and we need to stay warm, sounds good?”

Peridot’s face lit up at the suggestion. “That’d be great!”

It was agreed then. About fifteen minutes later they were curled up together in front of the little fireplace the house was built with, sipping their drinks and making content moan like sounds at the sweet flavor.

In fact, those were a lot of sounds. Or maybe it was just Lapis’ imagination playing tricks with her. Truth be told, it may have been both. With the cold weather and how busy she had been with the holidays season taking over, she and Peridot hadn’t had the time to…’hang out’ lately, and the little woman seemed to be getting louder and louder with those noises.

They were already under one big blanket, so there weren’t many barriers between her and her goal. Except for the biggest one of them all: her eternal shyness when it came to approaching the cute blonde. But that wouldn’t do if she wanted to get anywhere with her.

Which prompted her to start her ‘Peri-seduction’ plan.

First, the one thing that movies taught her to do when you are alone with a cute girl; ‘casually’ put an arm around her shoulder as you ‘yawn’. She did as best as she could, and let out a relieved sigh when she felt Peridot lean against her shoulder in response.

_Okay, now what?_

It was then that Lapis realized she hadn’t watched the movie beyond that part, she had been too busy staring at Peridot since the blonde had fallen asleep on her shoulder. Okay, this was embarrassing. What the hell was she supposed to do now? What would be okay to do? She didn’t want to cross some boundary, what if Peridot got offended and left? What if she wasn’t in the mood? What if she got mad? What if-

“Hm, Lapis?”

She looked down at the soft voice calling her name, just to see a pair of sparkling eyes and flushed cheeks.

“So, Lapis I was thinking…if  _maybe_  you’d like to…uh,” Peridot chuckled nervously, “well it’s just, we haven’t had the chance to be ‘alone’ lately and…we ARE alone now, so I thought, if you wanted to…uhm..you know…” she trailed off, her face red as a tomato.

Oh. Oh well, that made everything a 100% easier.

Lapis grinned widely. “Actually my love, that’s exactly what I was meaning to ask you.” She put down their mugs at a safe distance and began tracing her hands by the shorter girl’s sides, making her blush again.

“Really?” The blonde asked meekly.

“Of course.” She kissed her sweetly on the lips once, then started peppering kisses on her cheeks and down her neck, inciting some quiet moans. “I just didn’t know how to bring it up.” Another peck. “I was about to come up with some dumb excuse probably, like since we are snowed in now we have to repopulate the earth.”

“Lapis, we are both female.”

“That wouldn’t stop me from trying.” She winked. “Or maybe I just might have pointed out that since the power is out, the radiator isn’t working so to stay warm we should share body heat. You know, without clothes in the way.” She wriggled her eyebrows.

Peridot just laughed. “So, you  were going to offer me… _hot chocolate and chill_?”

The bluenette snorted loudly. “Oh my god, you’re worse than I am.”

“That’s why you love me.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Lapis smiled. Then it tuned into a smirked as she pushed the girl down on the rug they were sitting on. “Let me show you just how much I love you then.”

Peridot gulped with flushed cheeks and nodded.

Despite the cold, this was going to be a VERY warm night.


	10. Tree decorating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the tenth day of Fluffmas
> 
> My true love gave to me
> 
> Ten Christmas trees
> 
> Nine flirty puns
> 
> Eight cookie trays
> 
> Seven mistletoes
> 
> Six bedtime stories
> 
> Five tree ornaments
> 
> Four walks in the snow
> 
> Three romantic dances
> 
> Two little children
> 
> And a sweet little fluffy fanfic

“Would You  _stop_  eating all the popcorn? It’s supposed to go on the tree!”

“But I’m  _hungry_!”

Pearl pulled on the string of popcorn she had made with Sheena’s help away from the hungry Amethyst, wondering how she didn’t see this coming when she asked her for help setting up the decorations for the tree. Well, probably because the others were also there, so she kinda had hoped they would stop her, but she hadn’t considered the fact they were also busy with their own festive problems.

For example, Garnet and Sheena were unpacking some dusty boxes in the hopes they had some useful things to put on the tree, like red stockings or maybe some old ornaments. Meanwhile Jasper was fighting with some wreaths she had somehow managed to get tangled in, all while Lapis snickered at the sight and tried to stay focused on helping her Peri-baby finishing the candy canes they would hang on the tree later.

“Come on P, lighten up! It’s Christmas!” Amethyst cheered as she ‘sneakily’ kept eating the popcorn string. Right before the French woman swatted her hand away.

“Amethyst, Christmas is in two days, and we’ll never get the tree decorated in time if you keep eating all our decorations!”

“Christmas gets me hungry!”

“Some weren’t even edible!”

At that the entire group giggled a little, and then proceeded to get back to their Christmas tasks. Pearl was right after all, Christmas was coming in a blink of an eye and Lapis’ place was the only one that wasn’t finished with the decorating. Any other year Lapis wouldn’t have given any less of a damn, but now that she was with her precious Peridot the story was very different. Even if they would spend Christmas at Perl’s place, the little woman loved all holidays and the blue haired woman knew she would be disappointed to come back to her home the following day and see absolutely no trace of the season’s spirit anywhere in their little house. And no way Lapis would let that happen, all she wanted was for het beautiful Peri-baby to be happy.

“Hey, at least you’re not dealing with the dusty spirits of past Christmas ornaments.” Sheena joked, these boxes were just multiplying every time they went to check to the back and each of them was just as covered in dust as the one before. At least they had cool stuff in it, like those little ornaments Steven had bought from the Crying Breakfast Friends winter edition merch. Also some of Nora Galaxy’s line.

“You think you got it bad? Look at Jasper!” Lapis laughed. The tall woman was still tangled in a boa constrictor like sea of wreaths; the more she struggled to get in the harder it was getting to break free.

“Shut it Lapis!” Jasper growled. “You only get to mock me because you’re doing one of the least complicated things on the Christmas list.”

“Uh, _excuse you_ , candy cane making is an art. AN ART. Takes lots of concentration and skill, not that you’d understand any of that.”

“Oh, suuure, just like eating half of the gingerbread house before it was even done took TONS of focus.”

The others laughed at that, Lapis went a little red. “H-Hey! That wasn’t my fault, you were using all the chocolate on it and leaving nothing for me!”

“I bought the chocolate ESPECIFICALLY for the gingerbread house, not YOU, you SpongeBob chocolate nuts guy!”

 “His name is Tom!”

“Enough you two.” Garnet ordered firmly. “Arguing will only slow things down and we need to get this done before Steven’s here.”

Oh right, Steven would there soon. That was also another reason why Lapis would have her house decorated. Even if she never cared before, she would collaborate getting everything set up under Steven’s insistence, since the boy was very dear to her and he was a big Christmas fan.

Thankfully enough, it wasn’t going to take them too long to finish getting everything done, or at least that’s what Lapis had thought at first. Turned out, it was a very difficult thing to accomplish when it came to the tree, since now it was an all out battle between those who wanted to go for the more aesthetically pleasing method and those who just wanted to throw in whatever they could find.

Actually that was mostly Amethyst and her crazy holiday ideas.

“I think we need glitter.”

“Amethyst this is a Christmas tree, not a homemade frame made with macaroni.”

“Light the candles!”

“For the last time Amethyst, I don’t care if they look nice, TREES ARE FLAMABLE!”

“No I don’t care how funny it’d be Amethyst, you’re NOT putting googly eyes on the presents and that’s final.”

“Killjoy.”

“Where did all these Santa hats come from?!”

“Christmas hats are the bomb, okay?”

“God-freaking-dammit Amethyst”

“AMETHYST LEAVE THAT POPCORN ALONE.”

“NEVER!”

Lapis had just stepped aside that interesting convo and watched, along her gorgeous Peri-baby, who was now licking one of the candy canes they had been making. It was kinda funny.

Suddenly, the front door opened and a cheerful young man’s voice was heard.

“Hey guys!”

“Steven!” They all exclaimed at the same time. He rushed over to them and gave them each a warm hug, all with a big bright smile on his face.

“Wow, the tree looks great!” He was now staring at the tree. “But it’s missing something!”

“What?”

“The star!”

They all cheered in agreement, Pearl grabbed the usual star that was meant for the top if the tree every year and handed it to Steven since it was a Christmas tradition for him to be the one to put it. However, the boy shook his head.

“I want Peridot to put it this time!” He smiled brightly and offered her the star. The girl was surprised to say the least.

“W-what? Really?” She grinned. “But Steven, the guys told me you love setting up the star!”

The boy nodded. “Yeah, but I do it EVERY year, and I already put it on the tree in my house! Come on, take it!” He insisted.

Peridot extended her hand tentatively and grabbed it, she even squealed a little at the shiny star in her hands. She headed over to the tree, but stopped noticing there was a little problem. A vertical problem.

She was about to ask for a ladder or at least a chair since she was a tiny five foot tall woman in front of a BIG Christmas tree, when she felt herself being lifted up by a pair of strong arms. She looked down and saw it was Lapis, who was smiling sweetly at her.

“Come on baby, I’ve got you!”

Peridot smiled back and within minutes the star was shining bright and proud on the top of the tree, it was certainly very beautiful and soothing.

“It’s so beautiful…” Peridot whispered.

Lapis hugged her from the side. “Yeah…”

The silence lasted for a couple more seconds before being abruptly broken. “Alright, time to watch some Christmas movies and get drunk off of eggnog.”

 

“Amethyst!” Pearl yelled. “Steven’s still a minor!”

 

“We got non alcoholic too, gee P relax!” Jasper on the other hand didn’t seem pleased at that answer.

 

“Eggnog sucks, bite me.”

 

“Eggnog rules, fight me.”

 

Amethyst just stuck her tongue out at the taller girl as they all headed back to the living room, where they all did as planned and started enjoying some traditional holiday movies and drinks, all while the star kept shining bright on top of the tree.


	11. Don't judge a present by its wrapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis finds a gift for Peridot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the eleventh day of Fluffmas
> 
> My true love gave to me
> 
> Eleven wrapping papers
> 
> Ten Christmas trees
> 
> Nine flirty puns
> 
> Eight cookie trays
> 
> Seven mistletoes
> 
> Six bedtime stories
> 
> Five tree ornaments
> 
> Four walks in the snow
> 
> Three romantic dances
> 
> Two little children
> 
> And a sweet little fluffy fanfic

“You’re making a mess.”

“Shut up and pass me the tape.”

“There’s more tape on that present than wrapping paper.”

Well,  _that_  was a sight to admire. Lapis Lazuli, mob boss, feared murderess, self entitled monster, sitting on her living room’s rug fighting with a box, wrapping paper and lots of tape and glue. She had been in that position for about twenty minutes, all while her –arguably- best friend Jasper (also a mob boss) watched from the couch. According to her she was helping.

“Face it Lazuli, you’re useless with wrapping presents!” She laughed. Needless to say, she was  _not_  helping.

Lapis was not amused to say the least. “I swear to god Jasper, one more word from you and I’ll kick your ass.”

“Hey, don’t shoot the messenger.” Jasper smirked. “Especially when they can sit on you for three hours like last time.”

“Do you want me to wander around the house naked again?”

The Mexican girl cringed. “Jesus Christ no.”

“Then shut up and pass me the goddamn tape.”

Jasper sighed and did as requested, and as soon as the tape reached her hand the bluenette went back to her hopeless fight with the impossible task she was dealing with. Even if she had found the perfect gift, it was still a battle to the very end to get it done properly and her shaky hands weren’t helping at all.

Why did she have to be so nervous? She should be relived, happy, excited! She had found the perfect present!

Oh wait, that was it.

She had found the perfect present.

And the thought of Peridot, the love of her live, her only reason to live, opening it and not liking it was terrifying. And not just because of it being a Christmas present. It was much more complicated than that.

It had all started about a couple weeks ago.

That morning, Lapis opened up her eyes like every other day, which much to her delight it was right next to her precious Peri-baby. They were curled up in their bed at the current moment, snuggled up against each other in a warm and homely embrace they had gotten used to since they decided to officially share a room. They had been living in the same house for over a year, but it was only some time ago that they  _really_  started living together.

And it was the best thing that had ever happened to her. It was so great, having Peridot by her side every morning to wake up to, and every night to hold in her arms. It was a dream come true.

She held the little woman closer to her and sighed, breathing in the smell of her hair. She knew it was probably a bit creepy but she was fairly certain she had already passed that stage the day she had Peridot ‘delivered’ to her house and confessed to also having her stalked. Besides, she knew the blonde wouldn’t mind. She knew she couldn’t help it, she was just too head over heels for her.

Which reminded her, Christmas season was already in Beach City. Meaning she had a lot to do. Not only when it came to her ‘job’ as mob leader of the West Coast, but also because this time she had so many plans ready to make her lovely girlfriend happy. They had already set up the Christmas tree, the stockings, baked a lot of cookies –which led to very interesting results- and had also started buying the traditional meals, which were a lot since Jasper was practically a giant and Amethyst was- well, Amethyst.

But there was one little thing she had in mind more than any other: finding the perfect gift for her perfect princess, Peridot. Needless to say, it was WAY more difficult than any other task in their to-do list.

Because what is a gift worth of a goddess? She couldn’t just give her  _anything_ , regardless of how expensive or fancy the gift may be. It had to be SPECIAL, the best present she or anyone else had ever given to the short blonde that had stolen her heart without even trying.

That was the reason she had schemed a master plan. Throughout the week, and every single day until achieved her purpose, she would have the other mafia members such as Sheena or Garnet take her sweet Peridot out for a walk or maybe to the arcade in Funland, and she would use that time to go hunting for the perfect gift. That way Peridot wouldn’t even notice her absence, sure she could just say she had to take care of Mafia stuff but she didn’t fancy lying to the short woman that often. Also after the fifth time in a row the excuse would grow old easy.

With so much time and money, you’d think it would just be a matter of effort to find what she was looking for. But what most people didn’t know about Lapis Lazuli was, she was a hopeless perfectionist.

Which was why she had searched the entire city TWICE already –like she was some kind of Blue Santa Claus- and still couldn’t find what she was looking for. The worst part? She didn’t even know what it was. She couldn’t possibly come up with a present worthy of her beloved, so she was following her ‘gut feeling’. It had worked before, she means, that gut feeling was the very thing that led her to head over with her car to that particular garage, and no other. The very gates of heaven to her, since that was the place she met her Peri-baby.

She sighed. For the eleventh time that day. She had been walking round the city for about an hour, and to no avail. This was never going to work, she had been in every store in town, and nothing. She had even gone to Ocean Town, and nothing either!

“Hey buttass, why the long face?”

She looked up to see one of her least favorite faces; Jasper. The girl was one of her closest friends but also the most annoying one, and she was not in the mood to barter with her smirking face.

“Back off Jasper, I’m busy.” She scowled at her. Maybe that would make her go away.

“Jeez Lazuli.” Guess not. “You are even grumpier than usual. Had your first Christmas fight with your dorito?”

“What? No!” Lapis’ eyes shot open in shock. “Wait, did she say something? What did she say?! What did I do this ti-”

“Woah there!” Jasper chuckled and brought her hands in a ‘stop’ gesture. “She didn’t say anything, relax. I just thought maybe you had a fight since it’s ‘that’ time of the year and you look mopey-er that usual.”

Lapis let out a sigh of relief. “No, we didn’t fight or anything”

“Then what is it so bad that has the all mighty Lapis Lazuli looking like she was sent to bed without dinner?”

Lapis growled at her a little. “I’m FINE, thanks for asking –I guess. I’m just dealing with another unlucky gift hunt.” She looked at the stores in front of them, they were all full of gifts but none of them could help her.

“Wait, that’s it? Jesus, you could have just said so.”

Before the bluenette had the time to react she was already being dragged by Jasper’s big hand down the street.

“Jasper what the hell let me go!”

“Not until we got your damn gift so you can stop whining. Besides, Peridot isn’t coming back until six so we got time.”


	12. Perfect Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper takes Lapis to a very special place with very special results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the twelfth day of Fluffmas
> 
> My true love gave to me
> 
> Twelve special presents
> 
> Eleven wrapping papers
> 
> Ten Christmas trees
> 
> Nine flirty puns
> 
> Eight cookie trays
> 
> Seven mistletoes
> 
> Six bedtime stories
> 
> Five tree ornaments
> 
> Four walks in the snow
> 
> Three romantic dances
> 
> Two little children
> 
> And a sweet little fluffy fanfic

“We are here.”

In fact, they were. Even if Lapis wasn’t too convinced about the place. They were now standing in front of a weird looking shop, it didn’t seem like the type of place that had a specialty, it was more like a weird fusion of every store in town.

“The hell is this place?”

Jasper gave her a smug smile. “Can keep a secret?” The bluenette nodded. “This is where I buy all your presents, for you and the others. I come back every holiday and it hasn’t failed me so far. If you can’t get her a present here, you won’t get it anywhere.”

“I don’t know, this place looks weird.”

“Beggars can’t be choosers, unless you feel like giving Peridot a crappy gift, like a scale. I’m sure she’d love that.” Lapis glared at her, they both knew Peridot _hated_ being teased about her short height. “Unless you have a better place to go to, get your ungrateful ass going.” With that last comment she pushed Lapis inside the store, opening the door they were greeted by a soft voice.

“Hello my dears, what can I help you with?”

It was coming from a sweet looking old lady, she was about just a bit taller than Peridot, was wearing a little coat over her floral dress and giving them a warm smile.

“Hello Miriam, my friend Lapis here needs your help with a Christmas present.” Jasper nudged the bluenette on the shoulder.

Lapis scowled at her, before looking at the lady with a neutral expression. “I guess.”

The old lady nodded at Jasper in acknowledgement and turned to Lapis. “Well then, I’d be more than happy to help you. Now, if you ended up in my store it means you’re looking for something special, isn’t that right sweetie?”

Lapis nodded.

“I see, let’s take a look around then shall we?”

She started showing her around her shop, there were so many colorful toys and gadgets, some even homemade and all looking wonderful. Just, not enough for her Peri-baby.

“I’m sorry Miss, but I don’t think any of these things will do.” Lapis sighed in defeat once again.

“Don’t give up so easily, my dear. Now, I hate to intrude in your personal life, but maybe it would be easier if you told me a little about this person you intend to gift to?”

“It’s the little dorito I told you about last time.” Jasper laughed, right before shutting up at Lapis’ furious glare.

Miriam snickered a bit. “I had a hunch, but perhaps it would be better for this lovely lady to explain it herself.” She scolded sweetly.

Lapis could feel herself grow embarrassed. “Uhm, is it necessary?”

“Well darling, naturally you are under no obligation if it’d make you uncomfortable, but it’d probably make it easier for us to find something of your liking. It’s your choice of course.”

The Hawaiian looked at her for a moment, studying her old cheerful features. After a second of pondering she relented.

“Well, her name is Peridot. She’s my girlfriend, we’ve been dating for some time and living together for one year now, and I’m very in love with her. She’s a total sweetheart, she’s so kind and cute and caring she makes me feel like I’m dreaming. Finding her was like seeing light after a life in the dark, even when things are difficult she always makes them better. The best. Just by being there. I love her so much, I’d never felt this way about anyone before, and all I want for her is to be happy. Even if it takes me the rest of my life to make sure, I’d do anything for her to be happy.” She finished with a sweet smile, the mere thought of Peridot would always make her feel oddly peaceful and calm. And so, so happy.

She looked up at Miriam again, who was now smiling in suspicious understanding. After a couple seconds of awkward silence –and blushing on Lapis’ cheeks- the old lady turned around and headed to the back of the store, leaving Lapis and Jasper dumbfounded and looking at each other in confusion. A moment later the lady was back.

“I knew this day would come someday, I had a feeling but I wasn’t sure if you…well, as my mother would say, just one way to find.” Miriam chuckled; she was now standing in front of the counter and was holding a small box in her hands. “Come closer sweetie, I have something to show you.”

Lapis walked closer carefully, wary of the weird atmosphere. Jasper was right behind her.

“Now, I know this is a very…unconventional gift, but I thought it was worth a shot. Now, behold…” She opened the box slowly, and once Lapis saw what was inside she let out an astonished gasp.

“Wow.”

“Damn Miriam, you’ve outdone yourself again.”

“Language, sweetie.”

“Sorry.” Jasper blushed a little.

Lapis was still in disbelief. “I- Are you serious? You think I- I should-”

“That’s for you to decide, honey.” The lady grinned. “This is a very special gift that’s been sitting around my shop for years now. A close friend sold it to me a very, very long time ago, and he was very dear to me so I don’t make a habit of showing it off to anyone. You see, I always thought that such a special object should have a very special owner. And the gleam in your eyes when you talked about that young lady you treasure so much, it told me she is very special to you.”

Lapis looked down back at the box. She picked it up. “It’s perfect.”

Miriam nodded in satisfaction. “I knew I had a feeling about you when you walked in. I never thought it would be about this, but I’m glad.”

Lapis looked for her wallet. “How much is it?”

The lady just shook her head. “I’m sorry dear, but I can’t accept money for this. It’s a gift.”

“But, Miss this look expensive, I can’t just take it!”

“Sure you can.” Miriam started walking them to the door with a smile. “It’s Christmas after all, and that’s a Christmas gift. I insist.”

“I-Thank you. Really, it’s amazing.” Lapis grinned at her excitedly.

They were now outside of the store, Miriam looking at them from the door. “Come back to tell me how it went, okay dear?” She winked. “And Merry Christmas to you two!”

And with that, the door closed.

And Lapis’ trip in memory lane ended.

She was back in the present, with a present –ba dum tss- for her to deliver. A couple more inches of tape, and it was over.

“Well, it’s done. For the better or the worse.” She looked at the package in her hands nervously.

“Great! Now let’s put in under the tree and call it a night.”

They headed over to the living room, in the corner there was a beautiful, shiny Christmas tree waiting for them. Lapis placed the little decorated box at the bottom and step back a couple feet.

She turned back to Jasper. “Do you think she’ll like it?”

The taller woman smiled at her gently, before putting a hand on her shoulder. “Of course she will! Miriam never gets it wrong, she’s like a Peridot sized Garnet. You are over thinking this too much Lazuli, it’ll be fine. Promise.”

Lapis sighed for the last time that day. “Let’s hope you’re right.”

They turned around at the sound of the front door opening.

“Lapis?”

“Peri!” The bluenette smiled at the little blonde woman running at her. “I’ve missed you so much, did you have fun at the arcade?”

“It was great!” Peridot gave her a toothy grin. “Garnet beat up everyone at Beat Meat Mania and gave me her tickets! I used them to get these!” She showed her some alien stickers and a little bubble maker with the shape of an ice cream cone.

“Aw, that’s great sweetie.” She kissed her on the cheek before turning to Garnet and mouthing a ‘thank you’. Garnet gave her a thumbs up.

Even if Lapis spent the rest of the night with no further events, she still couldn’t keep her mind off the gift resting at the feet of the Christmas tree. Was it the right choice? Would it be fine? Would Peridot like it?

“Well,” she whispered to herself as she held the blonde close in their bed that night, “as Miriam’s mother would say…just one way to find out…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for joining me through these twelve days of fluff, hope you enjoyed the ride!!!


	13. Merry Christmas!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday epilogue

_Good tidings we bring_  
_To you and your kin;_  
_Good tidings for Christmas_  
_And a happy New Year!_

 

It was a cold winter night, snow was falling relentlessly from the sky and the wind was blowing in a silent whisper for the things that were to come. The state of Delmarva, along with the rest of the world, was buzzing in activity since that night was to many the most important one of the year. That night, was the night of joy, of warmth, of closeness, night of beauty and enchantment.

That night, was the night before Christmas.

Of course, it was not only the best night of the year, but also the most stressful of all. At least it was now to Lapis Lazuli, the feared mafia boss, leader of the West Coast, more precisely the little town of Beach City. She was doing her best to set up the last minute Christmas preparations. Thank god the essentials were done, like buying the turkey, which at the current time was being attended by Pearl and Sheena, since they were the best cooks in the group and it was their house after all. Other dishes were done too, not to mention the walls and doors were nicely decorated with lamb ear wreath and mistletoe –Lapis wasn’t going to drop it- and let’s not forget the smell of delicious cookies in the air.

It was quite soothing, even in the midst of the busy atmosphere of the most complicated night of the year.

Or at least it would be, if Lapis wasn’t a nervous train wreck. It wasn’t just because of the season, it was because she had a very special present prepared for her Peridot that year and the expectation was driving her insane.

_Oh god what if she doesn’t like it what if this is a mistake what if she thinks I’m even crazier than she thought because of this Miriam said it’d be fine but what if she’s wrong I think I’m about to pass ou-_

“Lapis?”

She came back from Anxiety Land to see the same beautiful green eyes that captured her so long ago, looking at her with concern. Peridot always seemed to know when she was starting to make smoke with her thoughts alone.

“Are you okay sweetie?” Peridot held her hand and caressed her knuckles with her thumb.

Lapis smiled gently. “Of course princess, I’m just a little tired. But enough about me, how are you?”

“Excited!” She grinned. “I love Christmas! And it’s so much better now, because I have amazing friends to spend it with. And an even more amazing girlfriend.” She leaned in closer, batting her eyes a couple times in a flirty manner.

Lapis just smiled and bent down a little to peck her on the lips. “Save it for tonight my love, because Santa isn’t the only one going down your chimney.” She winked.

Peridot giggled with warm cheeks. “Well…I’ve been quite the naughty girl this year.”

“Oh, I know. I’ve checked my list. Twice.” The bluenette smirked darkly. “And your name is the only one on it.” She leaned closer to her ear. “The turkey is not going to be the only thing getting stuffed tonight.”

“AHEM.”

They both yelped at the sound of someone clearing their voice behind them. It was Perl, who was wearing some oven mittens and a very unamused look on her face.

“Could you two NOT talk like that when Steven is in the house? What if he had been the one to find you two like this!”

“He’d be happy I’m getting laid tonight?”

The French woman just face palmed and Peridot had to look away to hide her burning cheeks. Lapis tried to laugh off the tension but it didn’t seem to work.

“Just, just go and help Garnet set up the table please.” Pearl sighed and went back to the kitchen.

With that they both did as instructed, after around thirty minutes everything was done and soon they were all sitting down on their assigned spots. Dinner was served, which not only had the traditional Christmas turnkey but also beef, ham, mashed potatoes and gravy, eggnog, and in the sweets sections they had chocolate fudge, gingerbread cookies and apple pie. It was indeed, extremely delicious.

Once it was midnight they all got up and started cheering, they threw confetti and those who had a SO in the same room made sure to give them a big sweet kiss. Even Lapis, after gathering up some courage to make eye contact with Peridot who luckily got the message.

After cleaning up they all went to their rooms, since Pearl and Sheena’s place had enough guest rooms to fit everybody. Lapis got laid only after promising to keep it quiet for other people’s sake.

Before they knew it morning had come, and the most especial morning of all. It was Christmas! The night they had all been waiting on for an entire year!!!

Peridot was so excited she skipped the whole way downstairs and in front of the tree. It was so beautiful!! All kind of colors sparkled in the room, and at the bottom of the tree was a big pile of presents. She even started squealing, so happy that ‘Santa’ –who if she knew looked a lot like Jasper and Garnet- had visited them, even ate some of the cookies she had left for him. She made her stompy dance once again and her eyes were full of stars, just as bright as the one on top of the tree.

The others were quite joyful as well, the blonde’s energy was contagious to say the least. They got all together and sat in a circle in front of the tree, ready to take turns and open up their presents and watch the others do the same. It was a really nice tradition, to see the other gems’ faces lit up and receive nice things in the meantime.

And what lovely presents! Everybody got exactly what they wanted for the holidays, which made everybody really grateful.

For example, the gems had given Pearl a whole bunch of new books, her favorite tea brand, those ‘weird maple syrup cinnamon honey stirring sticks’, like she liked to call them, and a new fancy outfit –that might or might not made Sheena blush at the prospect of seeing her lover wear it.

Speaking of Sheena, she got so much new music, even in their physical copies! Also a pair of good ol’ comfy pajamas, a few games, since even if she wasn’t much of a gamer she enjoyed them just as much as the guy next door, and a couple boxes filled exclusively with Pearl’s chocolate cookies since she knew how much the Korean woman loved them.

Next it came Amethyst, the eternal rebel kid of the group. The little devil got some rad water guns, some fighting video games, tons of treats because she just LOVED the pastries and candy Pearl and Sheena made every year, and a fluffy Christmas sweater to keep her warm and comfy.

Garnet got a sweater as well, along with a fancy dress to wear to parties, Lavender scented bath salts, since she had mentioned she wished for something to help her relieve anxiety, and a few games as well.

As regards Jasper, the gems got together and bought her an official membership to the rock climbing place she liked so much, a top hat to go with her tux –yes, she had a tux. Who knew- a new pair of headphones, and some movies, for example the new Dogcopter 3 (that _might_ have been Steven’s idea).

Lapis was the next one on the list, she had spent most of her time telling everyone what she’d get her Peri-baby for Christmas other than what SHE would like to receive, but somehow the others still managed to get her a lot of nice things that she didn’t need to fake appreciation for. For example, they gifted her a lot of books to draw in –which may or may not be used for some Peri-sketches- new makeup, lots of chocolate since winter caused her to crave it more than usual, and the last coming from her princess; a special outfit, chosen just for her, since Peridot knew she wanted new clothes so she could look pretty during the holidays (not that to the blonde she needed any clothes to look pretty ~~she much rather have her with no clothes~~ )

And what about Peridot? What would the group give the tiny, nerdy, absolutely adorable cinnamon roll of a woman? That’s right, you guessed it: new games! Lots and lots of new games for every kind of console imaginable. Not to mentions a good amount of treats, she was more than gleeful to find the stocking she had hung on the chimney was almost overflowing with delicious candy. Also, her lover seemed to have had the same idea and gave her a lovely dress to wear during the holidays, and the blonde could tell the blue haired woman was REALLY looking forward to seeing her wearing it. If the way her gaze would flicker between her and the garment along with the blush of her cheeks meant anything, that it. Lastly, she had gotten a bunch of cool new toys, which all made her squeal in delight.

And right when everyone thought that was the end of it, Jasper cleared her throat just load enough for the clearly conflicted Lapis to look at her. She gave her a look of ‘WELL?’ but the bluenette was obviously sweating bullets and trying to ignore her, as if about to chicken out in the last minute because she was _not ready, the whole thing was a bad idea Peridot would no doubt laugh on her fac-_

She felt the tall Latina nudge her –well, more like low key push her- towards the blonde. She almost stumbled on her actually, now the little girl was looking at her with a mix of slight concern and surprise at the sudden proximity.

Lapis just shot Jasper a look, which was returned with a smirk a thumbs up. She gulped, and somehow managed to gather the strength to talk to the blonde.

“Peri-baby?”

“Yes?”

“Uh…” She was sweating heavily now. “T-there’s one more gift. On the t-tree. For you.”

“Oh really?” Peridot turned to the Christmas tree with a smile. “Where?”

“On that branch.” She pointed to one of the most concealed parts of the plant. A small box was hidden, discreetly waiting for her owner to pick her up or to be thrown into a drawer until next time.

Tiny hands grabbed it quickly. “Aw, you wrapped it yourself!” Peridot giggled. The box was a big mess of tape, glue and poorly cut wrapping paper but she seemed quite delighted by the result.

“Can I open it?” She asked innocently. Lapis just nodded, since she was using all her will power in keeping her internal screaming that way: _internal_.

Peridot’s hands moved swiftly and soon the wrapping paper was out of the way, and all what’s left was a cute little box. That, and a card.

A very special card.

Peridot was smiling brightly at the two objects in her hands, and of course she went first for the card. It was obviously  made by Lapis herself, it had glitter and paint and undoubtedly the bluenette’s drawing style was all over it. She was expecting something short and sweet, something like ‘Merry Christmas my sweet perfect girl, love you deeply, Lapis” since that would go accordingly to the same cards Lapis had previously given her on her birthday or other holidays.

But she was not prepared for what the card had in store for her.

_To my sweet, dear Peridot;_

_First of all, Merry Christmas! I know you are surely very excited about the holidays, and so am I. Because this time I get to spend them with you, my beautiful, charming princess. You are the light of my life, my muse, my goddess, my one and only perfect girl, the reason I’m here right now, breathing, feeling, **alive**. _

_I know It's weird to say this kind of things on a Christmas card and I also tell you these things on the daily, but there's nothing I could do to stress this enough. You’re really the reason I’m alive, that I'm happy, and so so grateful for every day I breathe because I get to do it next to you. The most wonderful person I’ve ever met or will ever meet._

_You’re so amazing Peridot, words could never get any close to conveying what you mean to me, or how much I adore you. You are purity, perfection, a brilliant, kind, completely adorable girl, untouched by the darkness of this world and impossible to corrupt no matter how much pain you’ve been through._

_I love you Peridot, I love you more than anything or anyone in the entire world, I love you in a way that no one else ever could, and I want to be there for you. Always. No matter what. I care about you, love you, worship you like the ethereal being you are and my only wish it to spend the rest of my life making sure you spend yours safe and satisfied. I want to be the one by your side for as long as we live, so I can make sure to do anything it takes to keep my perfect angel happy._

_That’s why this Christmas I have a very special gift for you. I put a lot of thought into it, and I don’t know for certain if you’ll like it, but I’m praying to every deity in heavens above to at least not having you dumping me after this (please don’t dump me)._

_l Iove you so much Peri, you are everything to me; since I met you I can’t even remember what was being alone, or anything else that would resemble my life before you were in it. And I might be a love drunken idiot, but even I have something very clear; I want my life to stay like this. With my friends around me, and you by my side. No matter what happens in the future, as long as you are there with me, it will be alright. Because you make everything alright, just by being there._

_That’s the reason, I want you to open this gift, even if my heart is racing so much it feels like it’s about to explode and my vision is probably blurry by now. After you open it you’ll understand why I couldn’t say this out loud and had to write it down, like the shaky coward I am. I know that I face countless threats every day, but nothing in my entire life has ever been scarier than realizing that for the first time in what I thought would be a numb eternity, I was in love._

_I’m in love with you Peridot, don’t ever forget that._

_From the bottom of my heart,_

_Lapis Lazuli._

Peridot was dumbfounded at the content of the letter, unsure why it was so personal and heart melting unlike any other thing the bluenette had written down for her. Until she opened the present, that is.

Inside the box, resting neatly in a cute tiny cushion, was a ring. A gleaming, outstanding gorgeous golden ring, it had a big green Apatite as main stone, it was clearly very old but still shined like it was brand new, had tiny inscriptions of love promises all over it and tiny diamonds shaping a heart around it.

It was the most beautiful ring Peridot had ever seen in her entire life.

She could feel her eyes start prickling with tears, she tried her beast to blink her away but they were coming just like her little hiccups. She looked back at Lapis, the tanned woman was kneeling on one of her knees in front of her, with the most anxious look she had ever seen her with and shaking like a leaf.

“P-Peridot.” Lapis could barely breathe by now. “I swear, everything I wrote on that card is true. I love you, I love you so much you have no idea how much I love you. What I r-really want to say is, I love you Peri, w- will you-”

“YES!”

With that the knot in Lapis’s gut finally was gone and she was tackled by her tiny lover, who was kissing her all over on the tiled floor. If her head hadn’t been too dizzy by the events happening she could have heard their friends cheering and squealing with absolute joy at them.

“Lapis, oh my stars Lapis I can’t believe this! I love you so much, I can’t believe you had this planned all along, it’s so beautiful!” Peridot was outright crying by now, and so was Lapis.

The bluenette was also smiling of course. “I’m SO happy you like it Peri-baby, I was so worried and nervous, I felt like having a heart attack! But now I’m so happy, I can’t even describe it, it feels like my heart could burst!” She cupped Peridot’s face and started spreading little kisses all over it, the tiny woman giggling with flushed cheeks the whole time. Finally she leaned her forehead against hers with a coy smile. “I love you Peridot, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

They kissed once again, and after finally getting up their friends decided to open up one of the champagne bottles they had saved for New Years Eve to celebrate such a wonderful occasion.

 After some time of happy tears and shared laughter, Amethyst spoke up again.

“Alright guys, after such a nice turn of events there’s only one thing left to do: some good old fashioned drunk caroling!”

“Amethyst ‘drunk caroling’ is not a thing.”

“Oh YES IT IS!” She laughed loudly. “Give me twenty minutes and a bowl of eggnog and I’ll show you kids how it’s done.”

They all laughed loudly at that, and after they had turned on the music they all started singing, Lapis hugging Peridot with one arm the whole time.

 

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_   
_We wish you a Merry Christmas_   
_We wish you a Merry Christmas_   
_And a happy New Year!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays!!


End file.
